Wanted By Darkness
by PrincessBulma88
Summary: A lover lost from times past, can the present give the dark prince another shot?
1. The Beginning

I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

The year was 1488, a princess of a small Transylvanian Kingdom had just turned 15. Her parents presented her with a horse, which she loved dearly. "Bulma! Bulma!"

"Yes, Mother?"

"Come indoors, the dark will soon be upon us."

"Yes, mother." Bulma followed her mother into the castle and went to her room. When she was sure that everyone was asleep she climbed down to the stables got her horse and went for a ride out of the castle grounds. She rode for a while and soon hit the river. She stopped to hear some beautiful music playing, she looked around and saw a young man sitting in a tree playing a flute. He stopped and looked down at her. "That sounds beautiful." The boy jumped down out of the tree and walk towards her.

"Nothing, is as beautiful as you."

Bulma blushed. "My name is Bulma."

"Your name is just as beautiful as you. I am Vegeta." he kissed her hand. When her horse started acting up, she turned to see warriors from the castle coming towards them.

"Dam, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go."

"Good night." Vegeta said as he watched her ride away. Bulma made it back to her room, before her mother came in.

"See I told you, she was still here." As her mother shut the door. Bulma got out of bed and went to her balcony. She sat there thinking of the handsome boy she just met, while playing her lure.

"What beautiful music." Bulma was shocked when she turned to see Vegeta sitting on the opposite ledge of the balcony

"How did you get up here?"

"I will show you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Vegeta turned into his true form. "Your a vampire?"

"Yes, does that scare you?"

"No." Bulma got up and went to him

"Would you like to go with me?"

"Sure." Vegeta picked her up and they flow, for what seemed along time, when they returned Vegeta set down on the balcony.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes."

"Bulma, if you would like meet me here tomorrow night and we will go again."

"Ok." Vegeta kissed her hand and flow off. The next night Vegeta returned to find Bulma waiting for him. "You're late."

"I am sorry beautiful shall we go?" with that they took off into the night sky.

For six years this continued. Bulma's habits around her family started to change and her mother took note of it. The night of her 21st birthday her father introduced her to the man she would marry, he was the son of a lord his name was Yamacha, she wouldn't tell her parents that her heart already belonged to another. "Why, the sad face?"

Bulma looked up from her tears to see Vegeta. "My parents have chosen my future husband, but I do not love him." as she ran into Vegeta's arms.

"Do you love another?"

Bulma looked up into Vegeta's eyes, "You."

A smirk appeared on his face, he leaned over to her ear. "Will you be my princess of the night?"

Bulma's face showed shock but love, "Yes." They took off into the night. Yamacha had seen the whole thing and took off to tell the king and queen. When Bulma returned that night she found her mother in her room.

"Mother!"

"Where were you?"

"I went for a ride."

Her mother shook her head and left.

The next night Vegeta returned, he found it strange that Bulma wasn't waiting. He entered her room to see her dead lifeless body in her bed and her mother standing next to her. "You made me do this to my only child! Now leave before you share the same fate!"

Vegeta ran to the balcony shocked and somehow heart broken. "I will never love another." as he flow off into the night.


	2. 515 years later

Chapter 2: 515 years later...

Vegeta had just finished his meal for the night and was going to go look for some trouble. He jumped off of the balcony that he placed himself on an hour ago and started to walk down the street. As he walked he saw three figures walking towards him, as they got closer he could tell that they were three very beautiful women. He decided to hide himself and listen to what they were saying. "Honestly, I can't believe he's acting that way."

"I told you B. He's no good, you should have never started dating that loser." the blond said.

B put her hands behind her head, "I know, but my parents were so for it. I'm going to be 21 in two days and I just know he is going to forget and most likely be somewhere else with another girl."

It was finally the raven haired woman's turn to talk, "Come on Bulma, we could find you a better guy at the drop of a hat." She snapped her fingers.

"You think so?"

"Of coarse! Your hot, rich, and soon to be single."

"I guess your right Chi-Chi."

"Of coarse she is, come on B, lets go find you an outfit for your b-day party."

"Thanks 18, I'm glad I have you two, you always know how to make me feel better." Bulma hugged her two friends as they went into an apartment building.

Meanwhile, back in the shadows, Vegeta had been following the girls and listening to their conversation. "Well, isn't this interesting. Her name and her looks are just like her's. Maybe I should stick around awhile longer. Vegeta looked up at the apartment building and waited to see a light turn on. Finally one did and he jumped on the balcony outside the window and listened in.

"I don't know you guys. That outfit is old and I've worn it so much." Bulma said.

"Fine we will go shopping tomorrow and get you a new one. I mean we have two days till your big party. Which remains me...where do you want it?" 18 said as she rolled over on to her belly on the bed.

"OH! I know! We can go to the Ice Bank down town, it just opened. Bulma, I'm sure you can get us in." Chi-Chi said as she laid down next to 18. "Don't you think so 18?"

"Yeah, Bulma that would be a great club! Come on!"

Bulma looked out the window then back at her friends. "I don't think so, that place doesn't make me feel very uncomfortable. I was thinking the Black Moon."

18 and Chi-Chi froze with their mouths hanging down. "B are you serious! That's a goth club."

"Yeah I know that. It has great music, good and fair priced drinks. It's my birthday, don't I get to pick."

Chi-Chi and 18 exchanged looks and looked back at their friend. "We guess. But you have to wear an outfit we pick out for you AND have to dump Yamacha tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll do it." Bulma smiled and went and laid down between her friends. Chi-Chi shut off the light and 18 turned on the tv to watch a movie.

Vegeta smirked to himself. 'I know that club very well. Looks like I'll have to make a special trip there in a couple nights.'

The next morning Bulma, 18, and Chi-Chi headed to the mall to find an outfit for Bulma and themselves. They finally found a store that had really hot cloths. 18 found her outfit first, it was a yellow tube top shirt and matching yellow skirt, she already had yellow high heels at home to wear with it. Chi-Chi found her outfit next to find her outfit, it was a simple Chinese style lavender and light pink dress that went down to her knees and showed off her shoulders. She also bought simple lavender flip flops with them. Last of all was Bulma every outfit that 18 and Chi-Chi picked out didn't look good on her. Finally she came out in a simple black dress. (A.N. Like the one Marilyn Monroe wore in the steam pick, you know the white one really famous! Ok back to the story.) She already had black lace up heels to go with it. "B, if we put some of you hair up in a messy bun and the rest curled down you will look so HOT!" 18 said after she recovered from the shock on how good Bulma looked in the dress.

Bulma went back into the dressing room and came back out in her regular cloths.

"HEY!"

Chi-Chi grabbed the dress out of her hands and went to pay for it. "I'm buying this for you! It's my b-day present to you ok?"

"Ok." Bulma looked at 18.

"And I'm paying for all your drinks tomorrow night k?" 18 smiled and went to pay for her cloths.

"Tomorrow night should be interesting." Bulma said as she headed to the door.


	3. The Big 21

Chapter 3: The Big 21!

That night, Bulma stayed home alone, 18 and Chi-Chi were out with Krillin and Goku getting everything ready for her party. She had just broken up with Yamacha after they left the mall and he didn't seem too upset about it. She decided to take it easy since she would be out late the next night. 'What if 18 and Chi are wrong? Is there a guy out there for me?' With that thought in her head she fell asleep. The next day seemed to fly by, 18 and Chi-Chi were in and out all day getting everything ready. Bulma pretty much just laid around the apartment relaxing and resting. 6 o'clock rolled around and she and the girls started to get ready for Krillin and Goku to pick them up. They all wore the clothes they got the other day and did their hair up really nice, but they paid close attention to Bulma's, which they did the way 18 said. Around a quarter to 7 Krillin and Goku showed up to take them to the club.

On the way, "Do we really have to go to that club B? It scares me."

"Goku quit being such a baby. It will be fun!" Bulma slapped Goku in the back of the head. They arrived to the club and walked up to the bouncer. "The Briefs party."

"Ok, your on the list, have fun." the bouncer lifted up the gate and let the 5 friends in. The boys went and found a table while the girls went for drinks.

"HEY! We have a birthday girl over here! Can we get some drinks!" 18 yelled at the bartender.

The bartender walked up and looked at the 3 girls. "Which one is the birthday girl?"

"Her." Chi-Chi and 18 both said as the pointed to Bulma.

"Ok, I still need to see all your ids." The girls handed him their ids and he got their drinks and the headed over to the table Goku and Krillin were at. After awhile the girls decided it was time to dance. Chi-Chi and 18 pulled Goku and Krillin out to the dance floor, leaving Bulma watching them and laughing.

"What's a beautiful lady like yourself sitting her all alone?"

Bulma turned to see a very handsome man with jet black eyes and flame hair starring at her.

(A.N. Sorry it's short but here, just a filler till I get more time to write more.)


	4. The Handsome Stranger

Chapter 4: The Handsome Stranger

"Ummm...Well I'm here with my friends and their boyfriends. They just went to dance."

"So, your basically here alone?"

"Well...yeah I guess you can put it that way." Bulma looked away.

"I'm sorry if I brought up a swore subject."

"No, you didn't. It's just I dumped my boyfriend yesterday and it's my birthday..."

"Well happy birthday! Mind if I buy you a drink?"

"No not at all." Bulma smiled at the man, "By the way my name is Bulma...Briefs."

The man grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I am Vegeta. It is an honor to meet you. What would you like to drink?"

"Umm...you pick I'm not much of a drinker."

"Alright I'll be right back." Vegeta turned and walked over to the bar. The same time 18, Chi-Chi, Goku and Krillin came back over.

"Hey B! Who was that guy you were talking to?" 18 said as she slapped Bulma on the back.

"Oh, some really hot guy I just met." Bulma said with a smile.

"Ooo. Really. Does this really hot guy have a name?" 18 elbowed Bulma.

"Vegeta."

"Vegeta? Really. Wow interesting name." Chi-Chi said as she sat down. Then they all noticed that Vegeta was making his way back to the table.

"Here you go beautiful." Vegeta sit a drink down in front of Bulma and stood behind her.

"Thank you." Bulma said with a blush.

"Here man, here is a chair." Goku said as he moved a chair between him and Bulma. "Join us."

"Thank you." Vegeta sat down next to Bulma.

After a few minutes of silence, 18 had had enough, "So Vegeta, what do you do for a living?"

"I run this night club."

Bulma looked up at him, "Really?"

"Yeah. When my father passed away I didn't know what to do with his money. So I bought a big house and started this club."

"Wow, that's really cool." Bulma said, now really interested in what Vegeta was saying.

"Ok, now my turn to ask a question, what do you all do?"

Goku was the first to answer, "Well I'm a master at a karate school down town."

Next was Krillin, "I work at my grandfather's hardware store, well I pretty much run it while he does other things." Krillin rolled his eyes.

Next was 18, "I don't work, my father owns a big company in town, so I just reap the benefits of that."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, "I work at a dress shop."

Last was Bulma, Vegeta looked over at her, "And you beautiful."

"Well, I'm in the process of taking over my father's company. Have you ever heard of Capsule Corporation?"

"Who hasn't? Wow."

"Yeah, it's all great. Let's dance." Bulma had enough drinks in her now to be more courageous. She stood up and grabbed Vegeta and walked on to the dance floor.

Back at the table, "Wow, look at Bulma, you would never be able to tell she just broke up with Yamacha." 18 said as she leaned closer to Krillin.

Goku looked up. "Yeah, speaking of Yamacha...none of you told him where we were going to be tonight did you?"

Chi-Chi looked in the direction that Goku was, "Oh, no."

18 and Krillin looked at the door then to Bulma and Vegeta dancing. "Oh, shit."

On the dance floor a slow song was playing. "So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Now I am." Bulma said as she laid her head on Vegeta's shoulder. "You smell good." she said giggling.

"Thanks you do too." Vegeta really didn't know what to say, he didn't think he would get this far.

They went back to silence, but in Bulma's head, 'Wow, I guess they were right. And he seems so much better than Yamacha so far. Wait, Bulma girl you just met this guy. It must be the drinks talking.' Suddenly Bulma's train of thought was interrupted by 18 yelling. She looked up from Vegeta's shoulder to see 18 standing over Yamacha. "Oh shit." Vegeta looked over there.

"Is he a problem?"

"My ex."

Back at the conflict. "Get off your weak ass and get out Yamacha! You weren't invited!"

"Come on 18, I just need to talk to Bulma." Yamacha said trying to get up and holding his jaw.

"No! It's her birthday and your not destroying this one like you've done to her other ones!" 18 was going in for another punch when Bulma and Vegeta walked up.

"What's going on over here?"

"Oh, Bulma. Thank Kami, get your crazy friend off of me." Yamacha stood up, just to be hit back down. "Fuck Bulma!"

"Don't call my friends crazy you asshole! Get out of here. You weren't invited!"

"But Bulma, I wanted to talk."

"There is no talking! I know you've cheated on me, I'm not dealing with it anymore. Besides..." She looked over at Vegeta. "I'm becoming interested in someone else."

"What!" Yamacha finally stood up. "Whatever Bulma! Your a waste of time anyways." He throw a box at her, "Here's your fucking birthday present." He turned around to leave.

18 caught it, "Hey fuck face!" Yamacha turned around, "She doesn't need this." 18 throw it back at him. Yamacha turned back around and walked out. 18 turned to Bulma, "B, you ok? Want to go?"

"No, I'm fine." She looked at Vegeta, "Sorry you had to see that, if you want to go, I don't blame you." Bulma looked down.

Vegeta walked closer to her and lifted her chin, "No, just because you have a stupid ex, doesn't reflect on you. Let's go get you another drink. Anyone else? Their on the house."

"No thanks, Goku and I have to work in the morning." Chi-Chi said.

"Same here, and I'm the dd. I think I'll get them home. Bulma how about you?"

"I want to stay."

Krillin looked at her, "I can come back for you if you want?"

"I'll give her a ride, I don't drink." Vegeta added in.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Bulma looked at him.

"Not at all." Vegeta smiled and went to get another drink for Bulma.

Bulma sat down at the table after giving her friends hugs. "I'll call on my way home."

"Ok, B. I'll make sure I'm awake to let you in." Chi-Chi said as she grabbed Goku's hand.

Krillin looked at her, "Are you sure, you'll be fine?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I feel really safe around this guy."

"Ockie Dokie, B see you in the morning." 18 said as she kissed Bulma on the cheek and left with the others.

Vegeta came back with a drink for her and sat down across from her. "Sorry your birthday isn't going that great."

Bulma grabbed his hand and looked in his eyes. "No, it's going great, just with minor problems. Thanks to you I'm actually having fun. I usually don't do the party scene."

"Anytime."

"Can I tell you something?"

Vegeta looked up, "Anything."

"I don't know if it's the alcohol talking or what, but I feel like I know you from somewhere and I like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I've never met you before, but I feel like I know everything about you. And I feel safe around you. And that's rare for me."

"What if I told you we do know each other?"

"What?" Bulma tilted her head to the side and looked confused at him.

"Do you believe in a past life?"

"Well yeah."

"We've met in a past life. And our souls some how remember."

"Interesting." Well Vegeta explained that to her, she moved closer to him. "Tell me more." She was now sitting next to him.

"You and I were to be together in the past, but that didn't happen. Now we have a second chance." Vegeta looked at her and saw something familiar in her eyes. Suddenly Bulma leaned in and kissed him. Vegeta didn't know how to react at first then gave into her kiss. After a very deep kiss Bulma pulled away her eyes closed and opened them and looked at him.

"I think I need to get home."

"Ok." They got up and walked out of the club to his car.

"You drive this!?!"

"Yes." He watched Bulma run her hand over the sleek black hood of his Ford GT.

"I love it." He opened the door for her and let her in. Then got in the driver's seat. "My address is 25 West street."

"Ok." Vegeta and Bulma drove off.

On the way Bulma called Chi-Chi like she promised. Soon they arrived at the apartment building. Vegeta got out and opened the door for Bulma and walked her up to the door. Bulma looked up at him. "I really enjoyed tonight."

"As did I."

Suddenly a gust of wind picked up, Bulma leaned her head back and allowed the wind to blow her hair back. Vegeta looked at her neck and it took all he had not to bite her. "I love the wind." She looked back at Vegeta, who seemed to be hypnotized. "I would like to see you again." She bit her bottom lip.

"Of coarse. My number is 555-678-9012."

"Ok, mine is 555-379-1045."

"Sleep well." Vegeta leaned in and give her one last kiss of the night. "Good night."

"Night." Bulma opened the door and walked inside. As she shut the door she leaned against it. Her heart was beating so fast. She climbed the stairs to her apartment to find Goku and Chi-Chi passed out on the couch watching a movie and guessed Krillin and 18 were in 18's room. She continued to her room, got in her pajamas and laid in bed thinking about Vegeta.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was driving back to his home, 'Soon she will be all mine, like she should be.' Thinking with a smirk he sped up.


	5. No Texting while Driving

Chapter 5: No texting while driving

The next morning came early. Bulma rose to hear noise in the kitchen. As she walked in, she saw Krillin making breakfast. "What's ya makin Krillin?" As she sat down on the bar stool.

Krillin looked up, "Oh, Chi-Chi made breakfast before her and Goku left, so I'm heating some up. You want some?"

"Yes, please. Is there any coffee?"

Krillin looked around, "Yeah."  
"Ok, I'll get that." Bulma got up to get some coffee.

"So, B. How was the rest of your night last night?"

"Oh, good. Well great." As she sat back down with her coffee.

"That's nice. I'm glad you had a good birthday. Well except for Yamacha showing up."

"Yamacha didn't make it bad at all, I'm not giving him any credit for anything."

"Well, that's good...Butter?"

"Yes."

"That Vegeta seemed an interesting person."

"Yeah, he's really sweet."

"Bulma, I don't want anything happen to you. Just please be careful."

"I will Krillin, thanks for caring so much."

"Krillin actually cares about something?"

Krillin and Bulma turned around to see 18, groggy, coming our of her room. "Morning pumpkin!" Bulma said all cheery.

"Oh, shut the fuck up. And pour me some coffee." 18 fell on the couch.

"A little too much to drink last night?" Bulma whispered to Krillin, who in turn just nodded.

Krillin got breakfast made then left for work. Bulma took a shower and got in some comfy clothes. "So 18, you wanna go to my parents' house with me for a while?"

"Why?"

"I just wanted to look for something on the database there."

18 sat up, "Let me put some cloths on and we'll go."

"Great!" Bulma hopped up.

"Do you know how much I hate you right now. Only you, the one that barely drinks, can drink a ton one night and be completely fine the next day."

"I love you too. I'll be waitin in the car."

Bulma grabbed her keys and cell phone and headed for the door. As she was sitting in the car she got a text message. 'Did you sleep well?' Bulma smiled it was Vegeta.

'Yes, and you?'

'I'm tryin to sleep now. I stay up all night for the club and sleep during the day.'

'Wow, well I'll let you get back to sleep.'

'I'm havin a tough time. All I can think about is you.'

Bulma blushed. 'I was thinking of you too last night.' Just then 18 came walking out in a pair of sweat pants, a hoodie, and sunglasses. She got in a looked at Bulma.

"Well, let's get going." Bulma's phone beeped. "Who's that?"

"Vegeta." Bulma smiled as she read his message.

'Well, we will have to do something about that. Busy tomorrow night?'

'No.'

"Hello! Earth to Bulma! Quit texting and drive!"

"Ok."

They drove off towards Capsule Corporation when Bulma's phone beeped again. "Don't answer it while your driving idiot!"

"Wow, your really grumpy today. Maybe I should have left you at home."

"No, I need to do something."

"Ok."

They arrived at Capsule Corporation and Bulma checked her phone. 'Can you be ready by 9 tomorrow night?'

'Yes.' They walked into the house part. "Hey mom! 18 and I are here."

Crash! "Oh, my!" Coming from the kitchen. Bulma and 18 looked at each other and headed to the kitchen.

"Mom, you ok?"

"Oh, yes dear, you just scared me. Hi 18."

"Hi, Mrs. B." 18 sat down and put her head on the table.

"What's wrong with 18?"

"Oh, she just drank too much last night."

"Oh, well let me make you something dear. Oh, your father is in the lab with Robert."

"That's great."

Bulma was listening to the two of them when her phone went off. "Bulma, is that Yamacha? His father is here too."

"No mom, I broke up with him."

"Oh, then who is it?"

"So guy she met last night."

"BULMA!"

"Relax. I'm going to use the computer, be back in a bit."

Bulma walked out are read her message, 'Dress casual.'

'Ok, now get some sleep.'

She went over to the computer and turned it on. She went to her family history database and started to look.

Back in the kitchen, "18 why did they break up?"

"Yamacha was cheating on her. I can't believe she hadn't told you yet."

"Oh, no. She barely talks to us anymore, but she is a busy girl. How are you and Krillin?"

"Great."

"I found it!" Bulma yelled from the computer room.

18 ran in, "What did you find?"

Bulma looked to see if her mother followed, she didn't. "Last night, Vegeta said we met in a past life. Well I started to wonder, I found my only ancestor named Bulma. She was a princess of a small Transylvanian Kingdom and she died at the age of 21. Her death was unknown." Bulma copied and printed the information on her ancestor.

"B, you got to be kidding me. Seriously?"

"Yes. You know me better than anyone."

"Past life really?"

"Yes 18. Now let's get going. I hear my dad coming. Your dad is with him and so is Yamacha's and most likely he told my dad about me and Yamacha."

"I agree."

They walked back into the kitchen where Mrs. Briefs was. "Love to stay mom, but got to go. Love ya!" Bulma kissed her mom on the cheek and left.

"Bye, Mrs. B. Thanks for the grub." 18 was close behind. On the way back home 18 was reading the biography on Bulma's ancestor. "This is too weird."

"What is?"

"It says here that Princess Bulma was to marry a son of a lord named Yamacha, but they never did."

"Wow. That must be why my parents were so for me and Yamacha together."

18 put the paper down, "Come on, B. Do you really believe all of this?"

"Yes."

They arrived home and spent the rest of the day on the couch watching movies. Chi-Chi came home. "You two really need to get lives or jobs!"

"Welcome home Chi." Bulma looked up.

"I had hoped dinner would have been ready by the time I got here."  
"It will be here in a few minutes." Bulma said.

Chi-Chi went to her room and came back out in , sat down with 18 and Bulma. Dinner arrived, while they were eating they watched a movie and talked. Suddenly Bulma's phone started to ring. She looked down and smiled. "Oh, great it's Vegeta. Go somewhere else to talk please."

"Fine!" Bulma walked out to the balcony.

"Vegeta? That guy from last night?"

"Yeah, they were texting earlier."

"Oh."

On the Balcony "Well hello there."

"Evening beautiful. How was your day?"

"Good, 18 whined all day. How did you sleep?"

"Fine. I had a hard time sleeping."

"Cause you were thinking of me?"

"Yes. You don't mind going out so late tomorrow night do you?"  
"No, not at all. I'm a night person."

"Good. Well I got to go."

"Ok. Talk to you later."

"Night beautiful."

"Night."

Bulma closed her phone and smiled. She went back in and finished eating and watching the movie. The girls then went to bed. Bulma fell asleep pretty well. She had the most strange dream...

_She was riding on open plains when she soon hit the river. She stopped to hear some beautiful music playing, she looked around and saw a young man sitting in a tree playing a flute. He stopped and looked down at her. "That sounds beautiful." The boy jumped down out of the tree and walk towards her. _

"_Nothing, is as beautiful as you."_

_Bulma blushed. "My name is Bulma."_

"_Your name is just as beautiful as you. I am Vegeta." he kissed her hand. When her horse started acting up, she turned to see warriors from the castle coming towards them._

Bulma shot out of bed to see the sun raising. 'That was weird.' Then she smiled. 'Tonight is my date with Vegeta.' She hopped out of bed and went to shower before work. (A.N. Bulma's birthday was Saturday, Sunday her and 18 went to Capsule Corporation and now today is Monday.)


	6. The Date

Chapter 6: The Date

That day at work seemed to drag on forever. And to top it off her last part of the day was stuck in a boring meeting with her father and the top associates of the company. Bulma had her phone on her and it was on vibrate, suddenly it went off. She looked down at it and saw it was Vegeta. 'You ready for tonight?'

'Of coarse.'

'That's what I wanted to hear. See you in a few hours.'

'k.' Bulma smiled.

"Bulma, don't you agree?"

She looked up and looked around everyone was looking at her. "What?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, "Bulma, I know it's the end of the day, but please pay a little more attention."

"Sorry."

The meeting wrapped up and Bulma basically ran out the door to her car. When she got there, there was a note on her wind shield. 'Please call me. We need to talk. Love, Yamacha' Bulma just crumbled it up and throw it away and got in her car and drove home. She went up to their apartment to find 18 sitting on the couch watching t.v. with the computer on. "Shopping again?"

"Yeah, what else is there to do?"

"Oh, I don't know...get a job maybe."

"Fuck you. As soon as my dad says something about me taking over the company, that's the day I get a job. Right now, I shop." 18 went back to her online shopping spree. Bulma rolled her eyes and went to her room then the bathroom to get ready. (A.N. Time reference: she got home around 6pm.) She took her time getting ready, mainly because she didn't know what to wear. After hearing Chi-Chi come home and give 18 a lecture about getting a job and Goku and Krillin coming in with dinner, she finally settled on an outfit. It was a black halter top that stopped right above her pierced bellybutton, which had a cherry ring in, a pair of plain blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. Her make up was simple, light blush, black eye liner, and mascara. Her hair was down and straightened.

She walked out of her room around a quarter to 9, "Well, what do you guys think?"

"Wow, B. You look great!" Goku added before shoving more food into his mouth. She sat down and talked with them for a little bit, when the buzzer to the front door went off.

"Oh, it's Vegeta. I got to go." She went to the door. "Oh, I need a coat." She was about to go grab one.

"Bulma! What are you thinking! Obviously, you haven't done this for a long time. Don't take a coat, if you get cold he will either give you his coat or wrap his arm around you." 18 said with a wink.

"Good thinking." Bulma grabbed her purse, blow kisses to her friends and walked out the door.

She came out the front door to see Vegeta leaning against his car. He looked up right when she came out. "Don't you look beautiful tonight." He walked up to her, give her a kiss and penned the passenger door.

"Thank you. Your very handsome tonight." She bit her bottom lip as she got into the passenger seat. Vegeta shut the door and walked around and got in the car and they drove off.

Meanwhile across the street a car was sitting with the driver watching them closely.

Bulma and Vegeta soon arrived at Outback Steak House (A.N. Right off the top of my head. I really want a steak right now.) for dinner. "Wow, I haven't been here for a long time." Bulma said as Vegeta opened her door and took her hand. They walked inside where a hostess was waiting.

"Reservation?"

"Yes, Ouji." Vegeta said looking at Bulma, who blushed. They went to their table.

"Your waiter will be with you in a moment."

"Wow, this is nice and simple Vegeta, just they way I like it."

"You don't like fancy stuff?"

"No, growing up with it gets out."  
"I agree with you on that."

The waiter came walking up, "Hello my name is Broly. I will be your waiter tonight, can I start you off with drinks?"

Bulma looked up, "Yes, I'll have ice tea, no lemon please."

"Ok and you sir."

"I'll have the same and I will take her lemon."

"Very good, I will be right back with those."

Bulma looked at him, "You like tart things?"

With his trademark smirk, "Yes."

"So tell me about yourself, Vegeta."

Vegeta looked up at Bulma's beautiful blue eyes. 'Where to start?' "Well, I'm not from here. My father, brother and I moved here after my mother left us."

"Where from?"  
"Romania."

"Wow, and you don't have an accent at all."

"No, I took lessons on speaking properly."

"That's cool. I have family in Romania, on my dad's side."

"Really, what about your mother's?"

"Mostly, Germany. So what do you like to do for fun?"  
"I love flying."

"You own a plane?"

"You could say that."

Broly came back over with their drinks. "Ready to order?"

"Umm...I am, Vegeta are you?"

"Yes. You go ahead."

"I'll have the prime rib, medium rare with mash potatoes and shrimp."

"Ok and you sir."

"I will have the New York strip, rare with mash potatoes and corn."

"Very good, it will be out in a bit, can I get you anything while you wait?"

"No thank you." Bulma said. Her and Vegeta sat there in silence for a bit, when Vegeta grabbed her hand. Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta looking at her, she turned her head and blushed.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes." Bulma bit her bottom lip (A.N. She does it a lot.) "Tell me more about yourself."

"Well what do you want to know?" Vegeta said as he leaned back in the seat and put an arm over the back.

"Well, what you like to do and stuff like that." As she looked down and played with her drink.

"You already know I like being out at night and own and night club."

"Yeah."

"I guess..." Vegeta ran his hand over his chin and thought about an answer, "I like going into the woods."  
"Like camping?"

Vegeta leaned forward and smiled, "Sure. I like the color black...obviously." Pointing to his clothes. "and dark blues. Working on cars is always entertaining, and I really enjoy and good horror movie." He looked at Bulma, who was sitting quietly listening, "Your turn."

Bulma looked up at Vegeta and back down at her hand that he held. She sat back to think, "Well I'm a complicated girl and very emotional. I enjoy reading a good book, I also like horror movies. The old ones, not this new stuff they have now. My favorite color is blue, any shade. I work hard for my father and mostly enjoy it. I also like to work on cars and go camping. And I'm extremely smart. I maybe rich but I really don't act it."

"Your very interesting, but you forgot one thing."

"What's that?"

"Your very beautiful."

Bulma blushed again. She was about to say something when Broly came back with their dinner. "Enjoy, just let me know if there is anything else I can get you." He winked at Bulma and walked away. Vegeta saw this and got mad. Bulma hadn't even noticed. They ate in quiet and when they were done Broly came back with the check. Vegeta paid and they left.

On the way out to the car, Bulma noticed it got a little cold and started to shake. "Are you ok?" Vegeta took notice.

"Just a little cold. I didn't think it would be like this tonight, the weather channel said it would be warm all night so I didn't bring a coat." Then she felt Vegeta's arm wrap around her shoulder.

"I hope this will do. I have a coat in the car you can wear."

Bulma came closer to Vegeta and was upset when they reached the car, she didn't want him to let go. Vegeta reached into the back seat. "Here, you can wear this."

Bulma took his black leather jacket from him and put it on and climbed into the passenger seat. When he shut the door she took a good smell of it, it smelt just like him. She smiled as he got in. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"The coat, this nice dinner. Everything." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Well I had hoped the night wouldn't be over yet. Do you have something important in the morning?"

Bulma's smile turned into a frown. "Yes, actually. I have to go to a meeting at 8 am with my father, I really don't want to go, but I have to."

She felt Vegeta's hand on her knee. "That's ok. I can take you home. But maybe our next date could last a little longer?"

Bulma smiled again. "Definitely."

Vegeta got Bulma home and walked her up to the door. "Well good night beautiful."

"Night." Bulma leaned up against the door and pulled Vegeta closer. He stopped just a few centimeters before her and then leaned in for a deep passionate kiss. After their heated kiss Bulma went inside and upstairs. Vegeta returned to his car and was about to drive off when...tap tap tap

"What the fuck?"

"Hey man roll down the window!"

Vegeta complied "What do you want?"

"Your the guy that was with my Bulma the other night at that club."

"Your Bulma. That woman doesn't belong to the likes of you so fuck off." Vegeta sped off running over Yamacha's foot. "Stupid fuck face. No one is going to get in between me and her. Not again."


	7. Mothers

Chapter 7: Mothers

Bulma made her way up the stairs and went into her apartment to find 18 and Krillin up watching a movie. "That was a short night." 18 looked over the back of the couch at Bulma who was walking by.

Bulma smiled, "Yes, but it was great."

18 took notice that Bulma was wearing and jacket that didn't look familiar she smiled and turned back around, "I told you it would work. Where did you guys go?"

"Outback."

"Really, seriously? Outback."

"Come on 18, everybody loves steak."

"Yeah, like tube steak." Krillin added in before getting punched by both Bulma and 18. "I'm just going to stay quiet."

"You jerk!"

"Yeah, well I'm going to bed I have to get up early. Important meeting."

"That's nice."

"You know 18 you should go too, your dad will be there."

"No thanks. I have plans to go to the gym tomorrow."

(A.N. I am not trying to make 18 sound lazy, just uninterested in working in her dad's company.)

"Ok. See you two tomorrow."

Bulma went into her bedroom got in her comfy blue pajama pants and tank top and crawled into bed. She soon fell fast asleep...

_She opened her eyes to see a dark cold room. She looked around and nothing looked familiar. "Where am I?"_

"_You've been lying to me haven't you?" came a voice from a dark corner._

"_Who's there?"_

_A woman appeared, the woman looked just like her mother. "Mom?"_

"_Bulma, you've been with that creature haven't you?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Damn it! Don't lie to me anymore!"  
"Mom, honestly what are you talking about?"_

"_That creature. That vampire! I've seen you with him. Last night."_

"_Mom, what Vampire?"_

_Her mother walked up and sat next to her on the bed. "That man, who dropped you off last night. I've heard you say his name in your sleep. Vegeta?"_

"_Mom, I just met Vegeta."_

"_DON'T LIE TO ME!" Suddenly Bulma felt something cold enter her chest. She looked down and saw a knife sticking out. _

"_Mom, why?"_

"_I can't take any chances. I loved you. And now I had to destroy you. I'm sorry."_

_Her mother plunged the knife deeper into her chest and Bulma fell backwards onto the bed..._

Bulma wake up covered in sweat. "What the hell? That dream felt so real." She looked around and it was her own room again. It was still night, she laid back down and closed her eyes to try and get more sleep.

Vegeta had just arrived at home, he pulled his car into the garage and headed into his large dark house. He walked into the kitchen, went to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of blood. He walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a glass. He poured a glass of blood then returned it to the refrigerator, grabbed the glass and headed upstairs. On his way up he got a cold chill that ran up his spine. He growled and looked around. "I know your here, so quit heading you pussy!" He yelled and continued up the stairs. He stopped when he reached the top and looked at the figure standing at the opposite side of the hallway. "Did _she_ send you here?" He said as he took a drink of blood.

The figure started to walk towards him, "Why dear brother. I haven't seen you in 20 years and this is how you treat me? I thought you and I were closer than that."

"Cut the shit Tarble, I know she sent you, but why?"

Tarble shook his head, "Big Brother, do you have to prefer our mother to she?"

Vegeta looked at Tarble and growled, "What else would I call her."

"I don't know mother?" Tarble said as he sat down in a chair that was in the hallway.

"Never." Vegeta began to walk down the hall. Tarble got up and followed him. "What does she want?"

They reached a locked room, Vegeta unlock it and went in Tarble was behind him. Vegeta stopped in front of a painting and took another drink. "She has fallen ill. She wishes you to come home. Mother wants us both there."

Vegeta was not taking his eyes off the painting. "Why me? I got father's money remember. You are to get hers." Vegeta finally looked away and looked at his younger brother, "She wants me to take a woman doesn't she?"  
"Well yes." Tarble looked around and found a sit and sat down. "As you know I have Grey, and she is with child."

"So." Returning his attention back to the painting.

"Mother only wants whats best for you."  
"She doesn't know me that well to make that decision."

Tarble got up and walked up to Vegeta and looked at the painting. "She'll never come back Vegeta, what has it been over 600 years?"

Vegeta turned and glared at Tarble, "Watch your mouth." Looking back at the painting. "It's been 515 years."  
Returning to his seat. "You need a life. Come home, meet a beautiful Eastern European woman and have tons of sex and babies."

"Fuck off, Tarble. Now leave."

"Will you come...for mother?"

"Fine I will be there in a few days."

Tarble jumped up and patted Vegeta on the shoulder, "See you then!" Tarble left the room and the house.

Vegeta looked back at the painting, "What does that harpy want from me?" Vegeta turned and left the room with an empty glass and headed to his own room. As he turned off the light he took one last look at the painting of his father." (A.N. I bet you thought it was a painting of Princess Bulma, didn't ya? Gottcha ya! He he)

The next morning came early for Bulma, after that dream she didn't sleep every well. She slowly got ready to leave for work. She was about to leave when her phone went off. It was a text from Vegeta. 'I have to leave town for a few days.'

One of Bulma's eyebrows shot up in confusion, 'Is everything ok?'

She reached her car and had another message, 'My mother has fallen ill and asked me to come see her.'

Bulma wasn't sure to feel sad for him or not, _Didn't he say his mother left him, his father and brother?_ 'Ok, I'm sorry.'

'Nothing to be sorry about. I will call you as soon as I get there. Promise.'

'Ok, have a safe trip.'

'I will.'

Bulma pulled up to a stop light and finished her text to Vegeta, 'I will miss you.' The light turned and she headed to Capsule Corporation.

Vegeta saw this message and smiled. He wrote back, 'And as will I with you.' He closed his phone and got on the blacked out plane for Romania.

Bulma made it through the never ending day of meetings and work. She got home to find the house empty and messages on the answering machine. She went over and pushed the button.

"Message 1 today at 5pm."

"Hi B! Me, 18 and the boys decided to go out on a double date. I hope you don't mind. We'll be home later tonight. Love you bunches!"

'Thought they would do something like that. Oh, well.'

"Message 2 today at 5:15pm."

"HI BULMA! It's mom! Your father and I were wondering if you would join us for dinner tonight! I love you, see you later! Oh, I hope you can come."

'Well, I guess I could go over there for dinner, since I have nothing else to do on a Tuesday.' Bulma grabbed her keys and went back outside. As she got in her car, she heard a tap on the window, she looked up to see Yamacha standing there.

"Can you roll down the window please?"

Bulma cracked the window, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you. I miss you."

"Well, I don't miss you. Now if you will excuse me I have a dinner to get to."

"Bulma please! That guy your seeing now is all wrong for you!"

Bulma put the car into drive and looked back at Yamacha, "You don't know him. Good bye Yamacha and leave me alone!" Bulma drove off, running over Yamacha's foot.

'Not again!' Yamacha thought as he grabbed his foot.

A few minutes later, Bulma came pulling up to the housing part of Capsule Corporation. She walked inside to find her mother making dinner. "Hey mom! I'm here."

Mrs. Briefs looked up from the stove. "Oh, Bulma. I'm so glad you could join us. Please sit down sweetie."

"Thanks mom." Bulma sat at the bar stool at the counter.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No I'll get it mom." Bulma got up and walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. "Hey mom?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever remember me having weird dreams when I was little?"

Mrs. Briefs looked up at Bulma with a confused look on her face. "What brought this up?"

"I've been having a couple of weird dreams the last couple nights. And the weird thing is they seem so real, like it's happened."

Mrs. Briefs took the pot off the stove and set it on some pads, "Well, you use to wake up crying when you were younger. And when I would come in asking you, you couldn't remember. I'm sorry sweetie but that's all I know."

"Know what?"

Both women turned to see Dr. Briefs come walking in.

"Nothing dad."

Dr. Briefs took his seat at the table and started to read the paper, "Bulma you did a great job today."

Bulma went and sat in the chair to the left of him, "Thanks, dad, but it was nothing."

Looking up from his paper, "But it was. Thank you for that."

"Your welcome."

Mrs. Briefs came up and set the food on the table, "Eat up."

After eating in silence for a while Mrs. Briefs finally spoke up, "So Bulma, how is that new guy your seeing?"

Dr. Briefs looked up, "Your already seeing someone else?"

"His name is Vegeta, and yes. We are doing good, he's going out of town for a few days."

"Oh, that's nice. Have you even talked to Yamacha?"  
"Mother! I have spoken to him, but there is no chance of being with him again."

"I'm just saying dear. He has been here and he tells us how much he misses you."

Bulma stood up and slammed her fists on the table, "This is why you invited me to dinner! To lecture me about taking a guy, who cheated on me several times by the way, and make life all happy for you again! No. I'm leaving. Love you both and see ya later." Bulma grabbed her keys and walked out and went home.

Vegeta finally landed in Oradea, his plane pulled into a private air strip where a car was waiting. Vegeta got out and looked around, grabbed his bag and got into the car. "So nice of you to join us brother."

Vegeta lite a cigarette, "Fuck you, Tarble. Now let's get going and get this over with." Soon they arrived at a very large house. The brothers got out and went in with servants following behind with Vegeta's bag. The boys waited in a large room when they heard a voice coming downstairs. They turned to see a withered old woman walking with a cane. She walked up the Vegeta and slapped him. "What the fuck was that for!"

She slapped him again, "Don't you dare speak to your grandmother that way young man!"

"My apologies grandmother, where is _she_."

"You have to go up to her, she's gotten worse. Now both you boys go. I'll have a meal ready when you come back down."

The brothers climbed the stairs and went down a dark hallway. As they got to the door, it opened and a young man around their age came out. "Tarble." The man turned to Vegeta, "Long time no see Vegeta. Your mother is resting but she told me to tell you to come in."

"Turles." Vegeta and Tarble continued into the room.

"Mother." Tarble said as he went to stand to the right side of her bed.

"Tarble my sweet boy." She grabbed his hand, looked up at him and smiled. She then turned to Vegeta, "You. Come here." Her voice turned cold. Vegeta rolled his eyes and went to stand on the left side of the bed. "Is this what it takes for you to come see me? On my death bed!"

"Yes it does, Teofila."

"I'm your mother and you will address me as such!"

"Like hell I will."

Tarble leaned close to his mother, "Mother please your health."

"Tarble I'm dieing anyways. Yelling at that no good brother of yours won't make a difference to me. Vegeta, you must know why I call _you_ here."

"I'm not marrying some bimbo that you choose. I have that right to myself." Vegeta began to walk out of the room.

"Why Vegeta, you honestly still believe that your heart belongs to that human girl that was killed by her own mother do you?"

Vegeta stopped with his hand on the door knob, "That's none of your damn business. I hope you have a great death." Vegeta walked out of the room and back downstairs, he pulled out his phone and dialed Bulma's number.

After two rings, "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful."

"Oh, hi Vegeta. Did you have a good flight?"

"It was ok."

"That's nice. How is your mother?"

"Wonderful as always." Vegeta cringed to say that.

"Oh."

"How was your day?"

"Good, I went to have dinner with my parents and they started in on me about giving my ex another shot. I yelled at them and left. So overall, ok. I miss you."

"I miss you too..."

"VEGETA! Dinner is ready!"

"Vegeta who's that?"

"My grandmother. I have to go. I will be back in a few days."

"Ok."

"I was hoping, when I get back we can go on another date?"

"I would love that."

"Great. See you then."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

Vegeta hung up the phone and headed to the kitchen.


	8. Voices

Chapter 8: Voices

As Vegeta got to the kitchen he saw his old grandmother by the stove making stew. He sat down at the table, Tarble soon came in and joined Vegeta. "Honestly Vegeta. Couldn't you be a little nicer to her? She is dieing."

"That's her damn problem. And I only agreed to come for one reason." Vegeta took a drink of the glass of blood that sat at the table.

Tarble leaned forward, "And what's that."

Vegeta set the glass down, "I'm here to pick something up from my old room." Looking up at Tarble with a glare, "If it is still there?"

Tarble knew exactly what his brother was talking about, "Mother my not like you, but she hasn't touched your old room. Everything is still there." Tarble took a drink from his glass. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"The sooner the better." Vegeta said as he sat back to allow his grandmother to pour him some stew.

"Why Vegeta, you just got here. You haven't seen me in such a long time and now you leave?" she said as she poured Tarble some stew.

"Well with that greeting you gave me, I should have just grabbed what I came for and walked back out that fucking door." Before talking a drink of stew.

"You little son of a bitch!" As she sat down, "I raise you. Take care of you, teach you what you need to know and gave you everything you ever wanted and this is how you treat your dear, sweet old grandmother?"

"Grandmother, I've never heard you talk that way before." Tarble was in shock nearly spitting his stew all over Vegeta.

"Really brother? Where have yo been?" Vegeta took another spoonful. "Besides, your either sweet or dear old woman, but you are a good cook."

"Fucker." His grandmother said before Vegeta got up and made his way to his old room.

Vegeta made it to his old room and found it just as he left it. He walked over to the far wall and stopped and just looked at the painting hanging up. He turned his head when he heard the door open. "So this is what you want?"

"Yes, I no longer reside here, so why should this perfect piece of work stay here?" Vegeta looked back at the painting.

"Well, if you want to leave tomorrow I can have a car and the plane ready for you."

"Very good." Tarble turned and left.

'My princess, soon you will be mine again.' Vegeta took one last look at the painting and went to lay down and get some sleep.

Bulma had just settled down for the night, 18 and Chi-Chi were cooking dinner, she would help if she wasn't so tired. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"_I will show you. Do you trust me?"_

"_Yes." Vegeta turned into his true form. "Your a vampire?"_

"_Yes, does that scare you?"_

"_No." Bulma got up and went to him_

"_Would you like to go with me?"_

"_Sure." Vegeta picked her up and they flow, for what seemed along time, when they returned Vegeta set down on the balcony._

"_Did you enjoy yourself?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Bulma, if you would like meet me here tomorrow night and we will go again."_

Bulma shot off the couch. "Not again!" 18 and Chi-Chi quit talking and looked at her.

"Bulma are you ok?"

Bulma looked around to see where she was. "Oh, yeah. I've just been getting weird dreams lately." Bulma grabbed her head, got off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"B, are you sure. Maybe you need to see someone." Chi-Chi said.

"I SAID I'M FINE!!" Bulma turned around and went into her room and slammed the door.

18 and Chi-Chi looked at each other, "I'm worried about her."

"Me too Chi. Hopefully she will come out of it."  
"Lets hope. I'll go see if she wants to eat."

Bulma sat on her bed, she kept hearing the same words going through her head, '_Will you be my princess of the night?'_ "Get out of my head!"

Knock Knock, "Bulma are you ok? Honey I'm sorry for what I said, well you come out and eat?" Chi-Chi stood there when the door opened. She smiled, "Thank you sweetie. I'm sorry. Now let's eat." Chi-Chi grabbed Bulma's hand and walked towards the kitchen. They sat and ate in quiet. After dinner they sat down to watch a movie. Half way through the movie, Bulma's phone rang in her room. She got up and walked up to the bedroom. She looked down and frowned...Yamacha.

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!" She hung up and walked back out to the living room.

"Yamacha?" 18 and Chi-Chi asked without looking at Bulma.

Bulma went back to her seat between her two best friends and let out a sigh. The watched a little more of the movie. "I think, I need to change my number."

18 was asleep, Chi-Chi looked over at her, "Do you really think you need to go that far?"

"Yeah, he calls me all the time." Bulma rested her head on the back of the couch. "I can't take it anymore."

Chi-Chi got up to get some more popcorn, "Yeah, but think about this, he could get your new number from your parents easy."

Bulma looked at Chi-Chi, "Your right. But what?"

"Your next date with Vegeta...make out with him real heavy when he brings you home. Yamacha's been watching the house."

Bulma and Chi-Chi looked over at 18, "We thought you were asleep."  
"Yeah, that's how I roll." 18 sat up straight and stretched. "But that's what you should do."

Bulma starched her head, "I don't want to use Vegeta though, I really like him."

"So what, making out would bound to happen anyways." 18 got up and went to the refrigerator.

"That's where I don't agree with you Ms. Gero." Chi-Chi said as she sat back down, "They have only been on one real date, kissed a few times and they haven't even known each other for a week yet! They should take it slow." Chi-Chi had a proud smile on.

18 cracked open a beer can and rolled her eyes. She walked back over and sat down, "So what! If it works to get Yamacha off her back."

"And if it doesn't?" Chi-Chi leaned over Bulma into 18's face.

"It will. Believe me I have plenty of experience Miss Virgin!" 18 pushed back in Chi-Chi's face over Bulma.

"Whore!"  
"Bitch!"

"Enough!" Bulma got in between them and stopped their fight. "I will decide what to do, not you two. Now go to your rooms and get some sleep. And I will do the same!" Bulma turned around shut off the tv and walked to her room and shut the door. Soon, all went quiet out in the living room. 'I guess they took my advice.' Bulma closed her eyes and started to fall asleep.

_Will you be my princess of the night?_

Bulma shot up, 'I thought it was over?' She closed her eyes again and finally fell asleep...

_She could feel the wind blowing her hair back. She looked around and she was off the ground, unfamiliar ground. "Where am I?"_

"_Your safe." A voice whispered in her ear. _

"_Who are you and where are we going?"_

"_Woman, you must be tired not to remember, we do this every night. But tonight is special." The voice was so familiar. They soon landed on the balcony of a large mansion. "Come inside." The figure moved into the house, she couldn't tell who it was, it was blurred out, but she followed._

"_What are we doing here?"_

"_I wanted a painting of you. Is that alright?"_

_Bulma looked down, she was in a night gown, "But I'm not dressed right."_

_The figure came up and moved some hair behind her ear, "That's ok, I have a dress for you."_

"_Ok." She walked over to the next room and changed. She returned to find the figure standing infront of an aisle. _

"_Ready." _

"_Yes." She sat down. After a while the figure finished._

"_Come look."_

_She got up and walked over to take a look. It was beautiful, could that really be her. She never saw herself that beautiful before. "Amazingly beautiful."_

"_Just like you." The figure whispered in her ear. "I'm going to hang it in my room."_

_She turned to the figure. "Ok." She smiled._

"_I must get you home before dawn." She went and changed and left the mansion with the figure to her own home._

Bulma woke up the next morning feeling great. 'That was a nice dream.' She thought as she got up to start the day.

On the other side of the Earth, Vegeta was leaving his mother's place with Tarble to go to the airport.

"Vegeta! You better come see me more." His grandmother yelled.

Vegeta turned and grinned, "Not if your going to slap me next time!" he yelled back.

"Little fucker." She said as she turned around to leave.

Tarble said one last good bye to his older brother and left as well. Vegeta got on the plane, throw his bag in a car and gently sat a covered painting on the car next to him and ready for take off.


	9. Confusion, hate and love

Chapter 9: Confusion, hate, and love

(A.N. I'm kinda speeding things up a bit.)

Wednesday had been a good day for Bulma, she got her project of two years done, her father gave her Friday off and Yamacha had not called her. She couldn't think of anything that would destroy her mood today, but she was said about one thing, no text messages or calls from Vegeta yet. She was starting to get her hopes up. She arrived home to find 18 cooking dinner, alone. Which shocked her. She went and changed and came out to help. Chi-Chi soon came home after dinner was done. The three of them sat down and ate a quiet dinner. Something they really haven't done in a while. This made Bulma happy though, a nice dinner with her two closets friends. After dinner they cleaned up, had small talk about the boys, Goku and Krillin and headed to bed, Bulma laid awake thinking of Vegeta and a reason why he hadn't called her yet. She was about to fall asleep, '_Will you be my princess of the night?' _She shook it off and fell fast asleep.

Else where, Vegeta had been home for awhile, but he wanted to wait to call Bulma, well he more or else wanted to surprise her. He was busy finding the perfect spot for the painting he brought back with him. No where seemed good enough. He started in the living room to the study to upstairs next to the painting of his father to his room, the hallway, and finally back to the living room which he settled on...for now. 'This will have to do.' Dawn was near, he went and poured one more glass of blood before he went to bed, drank it dry and headed up to his room, not before stopping to take a look at the painting. When he reached his room, he laid down and all he could think of was seeing Bulma tomorrow. He fell fast asleep...

_He arrived to a balcony where he found it strange that she wasn't waiting. He entered her room to see her dead lifeless body in her bed and her mother standing next to her. "You made me do this to my only child! Now leave before you share the same fate!"_

_He ran to the balcony shocked and somehow heart broken. "I will never love another." as he flow off into the night. As he flew all he could think of was her and how no one else would ever understand him. He reached his home, or lack there of and walked in the front door. There stood his grandmother and father. _

"_Boy, what's your problem?" his father turned his full attention to him from his grandmother._

_He looked up at his father, "Nothing. I'm going to my room."_

_His father shook his head, "I knew that would happen...after all she was human."_

_He turned to his father, "You know nothing!" He turned and ran up to his room. For several days he stayed locked up. Days turned to months, months turned to years, he only came out to eat..._

Vegeta woke up, he could tell it was still light out. Rolling over and closing his eyes once more, 'I haven't dreamed about that in a long time.' He fell back asleep.

'This day can't be any longer can it?' Bulma thought to herself as she made her way down the hallway at Capsule Corporation. 'Could it be that I want the day over so I have a three day weekend? Or is it that I miss Vegeta?' In her deep thinking she wasn't paying any mind to walking. She ran into something or someone. She looked up and got an insist frown on her face. 'Great now my day got worse.'

"Hey Babe! I hoped I would catch you." Yamacha extended his hand to help her up. She glared at it and got up on her own.

"What are you doing here?" As she fixed her dress and picked up her books.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, "Yamacha...look. We broke up, you seemed fine with it. I moved on, you should do the same. We aren't right for each other."

Getting a confused look on his face. "Bulma I can change. I can be whatever you want me to be! Please!"

He came up to her as if to hug her, she put up her hand to stop him, "NO! We are done, you won't change! I've found someone else, that I really like. He treats me far better than you ever did. Now leave me alone before I call security!" Bulma pushed past him and stormed down the hallway. Half way down the hallway she reached her destination, her lab. She walked in and locked herself in. After several hours of working she decided to shut down for the day. She as she stretched she looked over at the clock, 8:30 pm. 'Wow, where did the time go?' She got up and left her office. She made it to her car, got in and drove home. When she got there, Goku and Krillin were on the couch. "What are you two doing here so late?"

"Chi and I are going to the movies with my brother and his new girlfriend." Goku said while shoving food into his mouth.

"Sweet, what movie?"

"Paranormal Activity." (A.N. I want to go see it. It scared the hell out of my cousin.)

"Wow, that will haunt Chi-Chi, but I'm sure that's what you want." Winking at him. "Oh, tell Radditz hi for me."

"Ok."

"How about you Krillin?"

Flipping through the channels, "Late dinner with my grandpa."

"Nice. Well you guys have fun." She walked into her room and changed. She came back out and sat down on the couch with Krillin, since Goku and Chi-Chi had left. 18 finally came out in a nice conservative dress, after all Krillin's grandpa was a pervert (A.N. Hmmm...I wonder who that could be?). "Wow, 18 you look great!"

"Thanks B. Krillin you ready!" walking up behind the couch.

"Yeah. Babe, you look smokin!" Krillin felt great because he receive a blush and kiss from 18. They went to the door and 18 turned to Bulma.

"You want to come?"

Laying down on the couch, "No, I'm fine. I'm planning on ordering take out. An evening home alone will do me some good. Have fun."

"If your sure. We will, no porn while we're gone."

Rolling her eyes, "Oh, yeah let me tell ya!"

After awhile she called and order take out. While she waited she kept looking down at her phone. 'I wonder why he hasn't called?'

The buzzer to the front door broke her train of thought, "Delivery!"

"Yeah, come on up." Bulma yelled back. She went to her room and grabbed some money. There was a knock at the door, she went and opened it, looking down, "How much?"

"It's on me."

Bulma froze and looked up, it was Vegeta. She smiled but then frowned, "Nice to hear from you again."

"I wanted to surprise you. Now are you going to invite me in or what. This food is hot."

Bulma turned around and signaled to Vegeta to follow. "You didn't have to pay for it."

"I know but I did." Bulma sat down on the couch, Vegeta followed suit. He sent the food on the table. "Do you want me to leave?"

Bulma looked up at him, "NO! It's just...well...I missed you and it would have been nice if you called."

Vegeta looked deep into her eyes and could tell that she had been hurting. He moved closer to her grabbed her hand, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." With his other hand, lifting her chin up, "Promise."

Bulma leaned closer to Vegeta and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "So you want to eat with me? I got enough to feed Goku."

Vegeta looked down at the food, "Sure."

* * *

Happy birthday Rarz45!!!


	10. Christmas time

Chapter 10: Christmas Time

9 months have passed since Bulma and Vegeta have officially started dating...

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas..."

"Krillin shut up!"

"Well jeez, I thought everybody like the classics."

"Not when it's below zero and we walking down the fucking street!"

"It's not my fault that my car wouldn't start 18!"

"Krillin! 18! Knock it off!" They turned around to see Bulma catching up to them. "We are almost home so just..."Grinning, "Chill."

18 rolled her eyes and kept walking, "B, why couldn't you have just called Vegeta to come get us."

Bulma walked in between Krillin and 18 and lifted the collar of her coat higher up. "He's asleep."

"So! Make him get his lazy ass out of bed and come get you!" Krillin looks at 18 with a lifted eyebrow, "And us!"

"What's the point, we're home." Bulma walked up the steps and unlocked the door. The three frozen bodies filed into the apartment to get warm. "I wonder how Chi-Chi is feeling?" Bulma said as she took off her coat and sat down at the counter.

"I talked to Goku this morning, I guess she is in a lot of pain, I feel bad for him." Krillin said sitting down next to Bulma.

18 was on the other side getting ready to make some hot chocolate, "I would too, but I feel sorry for B and me, we have to be in the delivery room with them."

"I can't believe Chi-Chi, Ms. Make-sure-you-use-protection, got pregnant, it's kinda funny though, I always thought it would be one of us."

Krillin looked up, "I'm not ready to be a dad!"

"Shut up, idiot, we aren't going to have kids for a while, first we need to get married and then I want to make sure I like you enough to have kids."

Bulma couldn't hold in her laugh, "18, you are so heartless."

18 smiles and looks at Bulma, "Takes a heartless bitch to know one."

Bulma was about to say something, when her phone went off. 'Ready for tonight?'

'I guess. It would be nice to know how I need to dress though.'

'Nice, that should be easy for you, you look great in anything.'

'Thanks. What time again?'

'You ok? You never forget.'

'Call it brain freeze, we had to walk from the mall to the apartment, Krillin's car wasn't working.'

'Oh shit, 6:30.' (A.N. Daylight saving time, it's darker earlier.)

'Ok, see you then. Kiss'

Bulma smiled as she closed her phone. "Ah, to be in love like that again." 18 said as she dished out three hot chocolates.

"What are you talking about? You have Krillin." Bulma said pointing to the couch.

"Yeah, I love him, but this is young puppy love that you and Vegeta have."

"Puppy love?" Bulma arched one of her eyebrows. "Whatever. I'm going to start getting ready." Looking at the clock 4:30pm.

Bulma got up, grabbed her hot chocolate and went to her room. After hopping in the shower she was in her closet trying to find something to wear. _'you look great in anything.'_ "Yeah right." Bulma grabbed the dress she wore when her and Vegeta met. "Way too cold out for this." She put it back and grabbed a black corset top and went to her dresser to get a pair of jeans. After getting dressed she went and did her hair, she straightened it and then put some up in a messy bun. Finally was her makeup, just light blush, eyeshadow, and her mascara and eyeliner with a light pink lipstick. Looking in the mirror, "Damn I do look good." She winked at herself, grabbed her purse and went to the living to wait for Vegeta.

Right on the dot 6:30 Vegeta's car came pulling up, he got out and rang the door bell. Soon Bulma came down all bundled up and ready to go. They got in the car and drove off. In the car, "So handsome, where are we going?"

Vegeta looked over at Bulma and grinned. "My house."

"Oh, this is a nice surprise."

"I thought you would like that."

Soon they got to Vegeta's massive house. "Wow. It's just as big as my parents'."

"It's home." Vegeta led her inside to candles lining the hallway to the living room with soft music playing.

Coming into the living room to see a nice candle lit dinner set up in front of the fire place was far from what Bulma was expecting. Turning to Vegeta, "You are just too sweet!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went and sat down. "What made you come up with an idea like this?"

"Well, besides it being 4 days before Christmas, its our 9 month anniversary."

Bulma looked up and smiled at him, "Wow, not very many guys remember something like that."

"Well I'm not all guys. Wine?"

"Yes." Bulma watched Vegeta pour both her and Vegeta a drink, she had found out that Vegeta will only drink at home. While eating, Bulma was day dreaming about a happy life with Vegeta, getting married, have children, growing out together.

"Don't you hear your phone going off."

"hmmm."

"What is your deal?"

"Nothing." Bulma grabbed her phone to see it was Goku. "Excuse me Vegeta, I really need to take this."

"No problem."

Bulma got up and walked into the other room. "Goku?"

"Bulma...hospital now!"

"Ok. Ok, I'll be there."

Bulma was upset, _'Why did the kid have to choose tonight to come?'_ She walked back into the living room.

"Chi-Chi is having the baby?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry."

Vegeta got up and walked over to her. "That's ok, let's get you to the hospital. I do have one question though."

"What?" Bulma was getting her coat on.

"Do you have any plans for Christmas Eve?"

"No."

Vegeta grinned at he finished zipping up his coat and grabbed his keys. "Now you do."

Bulma and Vegeta met 18 and Krillin at the hospital, just as they were all about to walk in, Vegeta got a call and had to leave. 3 hours later, Chi-Chi gave birth to her and Goku's first son, Gohan at 10pm. Bulma, 18 and Krillin dragged themselves home in a snow storm, in 18's car around 11 and went straight to bed.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was sitting up in his study looking at his most precious possession, "Soon. Very soon."

3 days went by, Bulma and 18 were rushing around finishing up Christmas shopping and figuring things out with their parents and Krillin's grandpa. "18, why don't you see if Krillin and his grandpa want to join my family and yours this year?"

"Fine, but don't wear anything too reveling. Ok?"

"Ok."  
"What about Vegeta?"

"We are celebrating tonight together."

"Doesn't he want to meet your parents?" 18 said as she looked up from her present wrapping.

Bulma also looked up, "No, it's the other way around. My parent's are still hoping Yamacha and I get back together."

"Parents. My dad keeps wondering when Krillin and I are going to get married and give him grandchildren. I swear the man is obsessed with kids!"

"Well he did have 8 kids."

"True."

Later that night, Bulma drove herself to Vegeta's house. That way she could leave in the morning. (^_^) She went up and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Vegeta answered it. "Hey, your early."

"Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, just wrapping up something."

"Ok. Well I was going to get dinner together, so you finish what you were doing and I'll go to the kitchen." Bulma pushed pass Vegeta, gave him a quick kiss and headed to the kitchen. After a nice simple ham dinner, they sat down to open presents.

"You go first." Vegeta handed Bulma a little box with shiny blue paper.

She slowly unwrapped it and opened the box, there was a beautiful white gold necklace with a sapphire jewel in the pendent. "Vegeta, it's beautiful."

"Just like you."

"Put it on me please." Bulma turned around after handing the box to Vegeta.

After Vegeta put it on her, he kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, "It's over 500 years old."

"Wow." She turned with a big smile on her face. "Well your present is newer than that." She stood up and grabbed Vegeta's hand. "Come on, I'll show you."


	11. Pleasant Dreams

Chapter 11: Pleasant Dreams

It had been the first night in over nine months that she didn't wake up with dreams of some far off place and of her shadow man. Could it just be that their activities (^_^) had completely worn her out or did have to do with the man sleeping soundly next to her? Bulma didn't care, for once things were right in the universe and she believed this is where she belonged, wrapped in Vegeta's protective arms.

While Bulma slept soundly, Vegeta was sweating and have a hard time staying asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw nothing but blood and and felt sorrow. After finally falling asleep, he dreamed of the night that his princess was killed. Jumping from the bed in a cold sweat he collected himself. "I'm in my own room. Remember Vegeta, I'm in my own room." (A.N. Can't you just picture that, a naked Vegeta springing from bed from a bad dream. ^_^) Vegeta went back to the bed and laid down, he looked over a the beautiful woman that was laying next to him. A smirk came across his face when he started to think back on what they just spent 3 hours doing. No matter how much pleasure she gave him, it wasn't enough he wanted her all. "Not until I tell her the truth and get her consent, I want her to trust me." Vegeta said before laying back down and wrapping his right arm protectively around Bulma.

Beep Beep....Beep Beep....Beep Beep

Bulma looked up to see her phone alarm going off, 7am. "Great." She turned it off and rolled over to face Vegeta.  
"You better get ready and go, I don't want you to be late. Then your parents will really hate me." Vegeta said with his eyes still closed.

"I don't wanna. I want to stay right here with you." Bulma whined as she moved in closer to Vegeta. "Please." She looked at his closed eyes with her big blue eyes, Vegeta slowly opened his.

"If I take a shower with you will you go?" Bulma smiled, but then it disappeared.

"Why do you want me gone so bad?" She sat up on the bed and wrapped a sheet around her.

She was about to stand up when Vegeta's arms grabbed her and pulled her back down on the bed, "Because it's Christmas, I may not like the holiday, but your parents seem to, appease them...for me?"

"Oh, fine."

A half hour shower, another half hour to get ready and she was ready to leave. While getting ready Vegeta went back to bed. Bulma came in gave him a deep kiss, "Sweet dreams."

"Not without you." Vegeta mumbled.

Bulma smiled and left the room. (A.N. She brought cloths to wear for Christmas day at her parents') As she walked down the stairs and hallway leading to the front door, she noticed a door that was cracked that is usually closed. Bulma was about to go in when her phone started going off. _Mama_"Hi mom,...Yes I'm on my way...Ok see you in a few...bye." Bulma rushed out the door to her car and drove off.

20 minutes later Bulma pulled up to her parents' house, 18's car was outside, so her, Krillin, and his grandpa were already there, so was Dr. Gero's car and another one she didn't recognized. Bulma walked in the door and took off her coat, "Mom! I'm here."

"Sweetie I'm in the kitchen with 18!" Her mom called from the kitchen.

Bulma made her way in there, "Hey mom, who's car is that out front?"

"Oh, it's Yamacha's new car. Isn't nice?"

"Mom, why is Yamacha here?"

Her mom looked up from her mixing bowl, "Your father invited him and his father, what fun is it to be alone on Christmas, why don't you go say hi. Yamacha has really missed you."

"Whatever." Bulma took the mixing bowl from her mom and started working on making homemade rolls. 18 came in with a list of what the men wanted to drink.

"About time you showed up B." 18 said as she walked over to the refrigerator.

"Yeah, well I didn't want to get up." Bulma said while kneading the rolls and blushing.

18 looked up a her, "How was last night?"

"Great." Bulma flung her hair back and waved her chest in front of 18, "Vegeta got me this."

18 set the drinks down next to Bulma and took a good look at the necklace, "Wow, that's beautiful! I wish Krillin would give me something like that."

"Jealous? Vegeta said it has been in their family from over 500 years."

"Seriously!?!"

"18!" came from the living room.

Picking the drinks back up, "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Dinner came and went, Bulma's parents forced her to sit next to Yamacha, who was basically drooling over her, just like Krillin's grandpa. (A.N. I wonder who that could be? ^_^) _'Why did I grab this to wear?' _Dinner was finally over, after Bulma, her mom and 18 cleaned up it was time for presents. Bulma got her dad a new briefcase and her mom some new pots and pans. They gave her, her own lab to work in so no one would bother her. Bulma got 18 a necklace she had been pawning over for three months and Krillin a high tech razer to shave his head. They pitched in and got Bulma the new photoshop program for her computer. When all presents were thought to be opened. Krillin pulled out a little box and got down on one knee. Right before he popped the question to 18 the doorbell rang.

"Hold that thought Krillin, I don't want to miss this." said Mrs. Briefs as she got up and went to the door. Bulma was all sorts of excited for 18, _'It's about time.'_ "Bulma can you come here please."

Bulma got up and went to the front door. She froze when she saw Vegeta standing there with a huge bundle of blue carnations.

"Oh, Vegeta!" She ran up to him and gave him a kiss and made sure not to harm the flowers. Bulma was interrupted by her dreaming when her mom tapped her on the shoulder. "Oh, mom, this is Vegeta. Vegeta this is my mom Bunny Briefs."

Vegeta extended his hand. "It's nice to meet you finally Mrs. Briefs." Vegeta kissed her hand making her blush.

"Well it's nice to meet you too. Now lets not let all the warm air out."

"Excuse me! I will you come back into the living room please!" 18 yelled.

Yamacha sat up when he saw them come back in and his smile went to a frown when he saw Bulma holding Vegeta's hand when they walked in. "Sorry you two." Bulma sat down back in her spot and Vegeta stood behind her. Yamacha looked at Bulma then at Vegeta, receiving a glare from Vegeta, then looked back at Krillin and 18.

Krillin was beat red. He looked up at 18 who was now pissed off and he couldn't find the words. Bulma got up and kicked him in the butt and his words rushed out. "18willyoumarryme?"

18 rolled her eyes and glared down at him. "Yes you idiot now get up and put the dam ring on my finger."

Bulma clapped and was so excited. "First Chi-Chi, now 18! Oh boy!" Bulma turned to Vegeta and smiled. She grabbed his hand and they walked over to the corner, where the three corporate bad boys were sitting, "Daddy, this is my boyfriend Vegeta. Vegeta this is my father Robert Briefs."

Vegeta did the same as he did with her mom, except kiss his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you sir."

"Same." Dr. Briefs pulled his hand back, "You got a good hand shake boy."

"Thank you sir."

Dr. Gero, who had one too many to drink stood up and looked at Vegeta, "Have we met before boy?"

Vegeta was puzzled, "Ummm. No sir, but you might have known my father, Vegeta Ouji Sr. I look just like him."

"That's it!" Dr. Gero plopped back down. "Why don't you join us. Bulma go get him a drink, please."

Bulma's smile disappeared, "Sure. Vegeta what would you like to drink?"

Vegeta smiled and lifted her chin, "Water please. Why don't I come with you to get it."

"Nonsense, Bulma can get it." Dr. Gero pulled Vegeta down in the chair in between him and Dr. Briefs. "Krillin you get over here too!"

Bulma left them to talk, she made her way to the kitchen where her mom and 18 were. "Congratulations 18. I'm so happy for you."

18 was the only one that could see past Bulma's fake behaviors. "Mrs. B, Bulma and I will be right back."

"Ok. Bulma what would Vegeta like to drink, I'll get it to him."

"Just water mom." Bulma said as 18 pushed her out the door.

"What's your deal?" 18 said as soon as they got up to Bulma's old room.

"What?"

"Don't what me! Bulma I know you better than anyone else, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, its just."Bulma sat down, she was about to cry. "Why not me?"

"Why not you what?" 18 sat down next to her.

"First Chi-Chi and now you. When will it be my turn?" rubbing her eyes.

"First off, Chi-Chi had to because she got knocked up. And secondly, Krillin and I have been dating for a long ass time, I'm surprised the pussy got the guts to do it."

Bulma shook her head.

"Give it time. You and Vegeta haven't even been dating for a year yet. If he's the one he will know when the time is right."

Bulma smiled.

"Is that a smile I hear?"

Bulma looked up and hugged 18, "Thanks, you always know what to say."

"When it comes to you yeah, and in the future if I have a daughter you give me practice on what to say."

"Thanks." Bulma stood up and wiped her eyes.

"Now let's go have some fun." 18 linked arms with Bulma and they went back down stairs. When they came back down they heard a lot of laughter coming from the living room. They came in to see everyone with smiles, even Yamacha. Bulma walked over to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around his neck, she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "You seem to be a hit." He shook his head yes.

The activities came to an end. Yamacha and his father were the first to leave, followed by 18 and Krillin who took his very drunk grandpa home, next went Dr. Gero followed by Bulma and Vegeta. Vegeta walked Bulma over to her car. "You are just full of surprises aren't you?" Bulma said while smelling her flowers.

Vegeta leaned in pushing her up against her car, "You haven't seen nothin yet." He winked at her before giving her a good night kiss.

"Vegeta I want to tell you something, but I'm scared." Bulma said as she placed her flowers in the passenger seat.

"Hey, you never have to be scared to tell me anything ok?"

Bulma looked up at him, "Vegeta...I...I think I love you."

Vegeta froze, he hadn't heard those words in so long he didn't know what to do, when he saw that it was putting stress on her, he did the only thing he could. He pushed her back against the car again slide one hand through her hair to the back of her neck and the other around her waist and gave her the most passionate kiss he could. When he finally pulled back he watched her bite her bottom lip and smile.

"Good answer." She pulled him back for another one.

_'Right now what be the perfect time'_ One voice in his head said. _'Not yet.'_ said another. "You look tired, I would love to continue, but I don't feel comfortable with your mother watching." Bulma looked over his shoulder to see her mother watching them from the front window.

"Oh. Well I'll let you go." She gave him one last kiss good night and got in her car.

"Good night, my love." Vegeta said as she started the car.

"Good night." With that Bulma drove off.

Vegeta returned to his car. Driving home. "So very soon."


	12. Life is goodmostly

Chapter 12: Life is good...mostly

Life was being so good to Bulma. As she dried her hair and humming to herself she couldn't believe that a whole year had come and gone with her and Vegeta. And to top everything off she was to be maid of honor for 18 and Krillin's wedding in July. But tonight wasn't about them or Chi-Chi and Goku, who seemed to have fallen off the face of the Earth, she hadn't seen and barely talked to them in three months. _'I would have thought I would at least have gotten and happy birthday phone call.'_ She pushed it out of her mind. She had the one person that did count, Vegeta. Bulma finished her hair and went and got dressed. She grabbed the same dress she wore the night they might. Looking over herself once more she couldn't help but smile. "Life is good." She said as the doorbell rang.

"Bulma! Vegeta's here." 18 yelled from the door.

Vegeta stood there in a nice black button up shirt, comfortable fitting black jeans he was looking down when Bulma came out of her room. His eyes went up but his head didn't. There she was, hair in a messy, yet stylish bun, light makeup, and in the same dress she wore the night they met with black strap up heels. "Hey there beautiful." He finally looked all the way up and grinned.

"Hey stud." Bulma's voice was low and sexy. She walked over to him leaned in for a kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Turning to 18, "Don't wait up."

"No plans on it." 18 brushed it off and walked back to the couch.

Bulma smiled and turned back to Vegeta, "Ready?"

Smiling down at her, "If you are."

She slapped him on the butt and headed out the door. Bulma expected a fancy dinner out, but Vegeta had plans far better. '_hopefully tonight I can tell her.'_

As they drove closer to his house, "Ummm...Vegeta where are we going?"

"Just wait and see." They soon pulled into his driveway and up to the house. Vegeta went over and helped Bulma out of the car. "This way...my love." As he kissed her hand and made their way to the door.

The door opened showing a path of lite candles down the darkened hallway to the living room. As they walked down the hallway that opened up to the living room, Bulma could hear soft music playing, the fire place lite and a dinner for two set in front of it. Bulma got a big smile and softly punched Vegeta in the side. "Well someone's been a busy boy." She walked into the living room.

"Well I wanted tonight to be very special."

Bulma bit her bottom lip and squealed. _'I wonder?'_

After a nice dinner, Vegeta walked over to Bulma and helped her up, they danced in the living room for a bit, they sat back down and drank some more wine. Bulma watched as Vegeta cleared the table and moved it out of the way. She took that as a sign and moved to lay on the rug in front of the fire place. Vegeta walked over and sat next to her. She giggled. "Come here handsome." She pulled him down into a deep passionate kiss. She pulled away and smile then kissed him again. In this kiss Vegeta couldn't hold back a moan. Then he felt Bulma starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Well, someone liked what I did." He smiled as he pulled off his shirt. Next she went for his pants, easily lost. Vegeta went to go untie the back of her dress as she pulled away and giggled. "You want to play it that way?" He got up and chased her around the living room a bit, when she finally gave in and fell back on the rug. She untied her dress herself revealing to Vegeta she had nothing on under it.

"Surprise." She went in and kissed him again. She pulled back, pushed him down and frowned at him. "No fair, you still have cloths on." She crawled over to him. "I'll change that." She slowly pulled his boxers off with her teeth, as soon as she pulled them off she went back up and kissed him. "Better."

2 hours later (sorry everyone I really suck at love scenes)

Bulma laid watching the fire as Vegeta played with her hair. "Vegeta, I'm happy."

"Well Good."

She turned to face him. "No, I'm really happy. I haven't felt like this in a long time." She drew a heart on his naked chest, "For the first time in my life I feel complete." She looked back up at him.

"I wish I could feel that."

Bulma's smile disappeared, "What do you mean? Aren't you happy with me?"

"Of coarse I am." _'No time like the present.'_ "I want to tell you something, but you have to promise not to freak out or panic."

Bulma got the defensive look and backed away a bit, "Why?"

Vegeta looked at her with a very serious face, "Because I don't want to hurt you."

"What?!?" She stood up and pulled the blanket that was on the couch over her.

Vegeta stood up, "Bulma, please. Do you trust me?"

She looked up at him. "Yes." Right as she finished saying yes, Vegeta transformed into his true form, then as fast as he changed he changed back.

"See."

"Your...Your...Your not human?" She said with a hint of scared in her voice.

"I'm a vampire."

"I know...I've always known." She looked confused and looked down, "I need to go." She grabbed her dress and ran out of the room to the closet room to change...Vegeta's study. She closed the door and leaned up against it, her heart was beating so fast and she couldn't think straight. She found the light and turned it on. There right before her eyes was a painting. She gasped when she saw it. _'That's me.'_ She got up closer to it and looked real close. _'No that's not me, it's really old...Wait! I've seen this before I remember that dress...Oh God.'_

Outside the door she could hear Vegeta, "Bulma please don't do this...I...I love you."

Bulma froze she didn't know what to do. She reached in her purse to see if she had an extra capsule car and she did. She got her dress on and got out through the window, popped her capsule and was gone. In her head as she drove off she heard Vegeta's voice. "We are connected. I will find you. You will be my princess of night."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N. I'm sorry everyone that it took awhile to update. I got the first 6 books of the House of Night Series for Christmas and couldn't put them down.


	13. Get Away

Chapter 13: Get away

Bulma drove as fast as she could, she couldn't go home, he would know where to find her. Thinking fast Bulma pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello."

"Chi-Chi! It's Bulma, I'm sorry to call you so late but I need you." Bulma said trying not to cry.

"Bulma, it's ok. Where are you?" yawning.

"A few blocks away."

"Ok I'll go downstairs and wait for you."

"Thank you Chi." Bulma hung up and kept driving.

_'God, I'm so stupid! Why do I always go for the wrong type of guy!'_ A few minutes later she pulled into Goku and Chi-Chi's driveway. Sure enough Chi-Chi was downstairs at the kitchen door waiting for her.

"Come on in Bulma."

Bulma ran in and shut the door behind her. "Thanks Chi." Bulma wiped her eyes.

Chi-Chi sat down at the counter and frowned. "Bulma what's the matter?"

Bulma ran to Chi-Chi and buried her face in her shoulder. "Oh, Chi-Chi how could I be so stupid!"

"Bulma what are you talking about?"

Bulma pulled back and wiped her eyes. "Vegeta...you were right Chi-Chi he was all wrong."

Chi-Chi wanted to tell her 'I told you so', but saw how tore up Bulma was, "Sweetie, its ok, you'll find the right guy someday." Patting Bulma on the back.

Bulma started crying again and shook her head no, "No Chi, I won't I felt so right with him. For once in my life I felt that I found my soul mate."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, "Now listen to yourself! Bulma R. Briefs I have never heard you sound so defeated!" Chi-Chi got up and walked into the living room. Bulma followed. Chi-Chi made a sharp turn in front of Bulma with a smile on her face. "I know what you need!"

Bulma still wiping her eyes, "What?"

"You need to get away." Chi-Chi said as she patted the couch seat next to her.

"Where?"

"Go see your aunt. She would love to see you. Tomorrow go see your dad, tell him your taking some time off to go see your aunt. I'll go to the apartment and pack you a bag of all your favorite cloths and meet you at the airport. Ok?"

"I don't know Chi-Chi." Putting her head between her legs.

"Oh, Bulma. Come on. Say yes." Chi-Chi lifted Bulma head to face her. And shaking her own head. Making Bulma shake her's. "Good! Now I'll go get you some pajamas, you will stay here tonight ok?"

"Ok."

After changing into a pair of Chi-Chi's "Grandma pajamas" as Bulma and 18 put it she laid down resting her head on Chi-Chi's lap. Bulma fell asleep to Chi-Chi brushed her hair and sang to her.

"_I will find you...my princess."_

"_Leave me alone Vegeta! I'm not that girl! I'm not your princess!"_

"_But Bulma, you are the girl, you are my princess. I don't want to hurt you. We belong together."_

"_NO!"_

"NO!" Bulma sung from the couch and looked around, it was morning and she was at Chi-Chi and Goku's house. "Thank God." She could hear humming and dishes clinking in the kitchen. She walked in there, "Morning Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder. "Morning Bulma!" Turning to the table. "Gohan say morning to Aunt Bulma."

Bulma looked over at the table to see Gohan making a major mess in and around his high chair. She walked over to him. "Morning handsome."

"Gaa!"

After Chi-Chi brought the food to the table, Goku came in, "Oh, morning Bulma! I didn't know you were here."

Poking at her eggs, "Morning Goku..."

"She had a bad night." Chi-Chi said as she sat down to eat.

"Oh,ok." Goku started shoving food into his mouth in the one and only Goku fashion.

After breakfast, Goku left for work and Chi-Chi, Bulma and Gohan all got ready to leave. "Ok, remember, just tell your dad you need some down time and want to go see you aunt ok?"

"Yes."

"Alright, Gohan and I'll see you as the airport. What hanger?"

"10. That's Capsule Corporation's private hanger."

"Ok." Chi-Chi finished putting Gohan in his chair seat. "Oh you might want to call and tell 18. ok?"

"Ok."

"See you in a bit."

Bulma and Chi-Chi got into their cars and went their ways. Bulma pulled out her cell phone to call 18 when it started to ring. _Vegeta_ "No way!" Bulma hit ignore and dialed 18's number."

"18 here!"

"Hey 18."

"Bulma, I thought you would be home by now, is everything ok?"

"Kinda no."

"Only you Bulma. What do you mean kinda no?"

"Well, Vegeta and I broke up last night and I'm going to go see my aunt for a while."

"B, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do? Want me to kick his ass?"

"No, it's fine. Anyways, Chi-Chi is coming over to get some of my cloths. Would you help her, please?"

"Anything. How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'm not sure."

"Ok, call me when you get there ok?"

"Ok."

"Hey Bulma. I'm always here for ya ok?"

"I know."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Bulma was half way to her parents' house when her phone went off again. _Vegeta_ Pressing the ignore button, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She then dialed her aunt's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Aunt Lilly!"

"Oh, my is that you Bulma?"

"Yep! How are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing great sweetie. How are you?"

"Ok, just a little stressed from work. Hey I was calling to see if I could come spend some time at your place?"

"Bulma, darling you know your always welcome here. When will I be expecting you?"  
"Tomorrow morning?"

"What time?"

"Really, really early. Don't worry about getting to the airport, I remember the way."

"Ok darling. I'll see you then."

"Ok, bye."

Bulma pulled into her parents' drive way, she got out and made her way to her dad's lab. "Bulma, it's Saturday what are you doing here?"

"Ummm...Well I wanted to know if I could take some time off and go visit Aunt Lilly for a while."

"Sure sweetie. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just need some time away."

"Ok. Take the private jet. And take all the time you want ok?"

"Thanks dad. Love you."

"Love you too. When do you plan on leaving?"

Bulma was halfway out the door that lead to the private living quarters, "Today?"

"Ok, as long as you go say good-bye to your mother."  
"I will. Bye dad."

"Bye sweetie."

After saying good-bye to her mom and making it to the airport to meet Chi-Chi, she gave her and Gohan a hug good-bye and boarded the jet. Destination: Oradea to Aunt Lilly's house.

After a long flight Bulma got to the airport in Oradea. She got a cab and headed downtown to her aunt's place. On arriving in front of her aunt's house she saw an old lady trying to keep her oranges together. "Come back here you little fuckers!"

Bulma smiled and shook her head. _'What is a little old lady doing buying oranges as three in the morning?'_ She pushed it out of her head and grabbed a bag she got at the airport and ran over to the lady. "Here ma'am." Bulma picked up the oranges and put them in the bag for the lady.

"Why thank you sweetie." The old lady looked up at Bulma with a smile, which then disappeared, "You." The woman ran off, dropping her wallet.

"Ma'am you dropped...this..."Bulma picked it up and went to give it to her to see her gone. "OK that was weird. I better see who she was so I can return it." She opened it and took out the ID. _Sylvia Prince. 1331 West Court Dr. _"Ok, I'll go return it this after noon." Bulma returned to her stuff and walked up to the front door of her aunt's house. She had a key and let herself in. Strangely there was light coming from the living room. Bulma walked into see someone waiting up and watching tv. "I told her not to worry about staying up for me."

"Well you know how my mother is." The woman turned around and smiled at Bulma. "Hey cuz."

"Hi, Launch."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.N. Ok I'm sure I don't have to tell you all who the old lady was do I?

Rraz45: I love the House of Night series too! I can't wait till the next one comes out. I cried at the end of Tempted.


	14. Not Expected

Chapter 14: Not expected

"Hey B!" Launch turned back to the tv. "Come on, since we're both up lets talk and watch some tv."

Bulma set down all her bags and went and fell into the couch next to Launch. "Aunt Lilly didn't say you would be here."

"Yeah, I'm in the process in moving back. I met a guy from here and well seeing as I don't really have a job anymore I thought I would come home and help mom out." Launch turned to Bulma, "Why are you here?"

Bulma glared and punched her in the shoulder, "Why don't you want me here?"

"NO! NO, that's not what I meant. I was just wondering." Turning back to the tv. "Having problems with Yamacha again?"

Bulma shook her head, "No, I dumped him over a year ago. I did meet someone new, but he turned out to be someone different than I thought."

Taking a bite of popcorn, (A.N. I know, I know it's 3 in the morning.) "What happened?"

Bulma sat up and took some popcorn, "Well we had our one year thing." Blushing, "Everything was good then..."

Launch turned back to Bulma, "Then what?"

Bulma sat up more and leaned back on the couch, "Be honest, who was the strangest guy you ever dated?"

Launch got a puzzled look on her face, "Ok?" She thought about it. "Well, his name was Tarble. He was older than me. After awhile he started acting really weird. The weirdest part was..."

Bulma opened her eyes and looked at her cousin, "Was what?"

"I don't want to sound stupid, but he slept all day and was up all night." This peaked Bulma's listening.

"Go on."

"What do you mean go on! No turning it on me Bulma!"

Putting her hands up to stop her cousin's temper, "No! NO, go on then I'll tell you mine."

"Fine!" Launch relaxed, "Well one day, well night I went to go see him and his brother was there. They never got along and they were fighting. Suddenly he changed..."

"Changed?"

"Yeah, it to..." Launch looked at Bulma and saw that she was being straight forward in wanting to know, "he was a vampire."

"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. Now explain!"

"Ok, but one more thing, did you know his brother's name?"

"How could I forget, they yelled all the time...Vegeta...Vegeta Ouji."

"WHAT!" Bulma sprung from her seat on the couch and turned her back to her cousin.

"Bulma, do you know Vegeta or Tarble?" Launch got up and put her hand on Bulma's back. She was shaking and crying.

"I LOVED HIM LAUNCH! HE KEPT IT FROM ME!"

"Shhh.. mom is asleep. Who?"

Wiping her eyes, "Vegeta."

"You and Vegeta? Seriously? Wow."

"Launch. Why?" Bulma fell into her cousin's arms and started crying again.  
"I know Bulma, it's hard but you'll be ok. Now lets get some sleep."

"Ok."

They walked upstairs to a room they would be sharing.

Meanwhile. Vegeta couldn't sleep anymore. _'You idiot! You should have never told her!'_

"But if I kept lying someday she would have discovered the truth."

_'So.'_

"I don't think that way I love her!"

Vegeta kept pacing his study, occasionally looking up at the painting. "What the hell did I do?" He finally sat down, leaned back and closed his eyes. "I need to get her back."

The next morning Launch and Bulma got up hearing the clanking of pots and pans and the great smell of bacon. They walked downstairs to find Aunt Lilly making them a big breakfast.  
"It's going to take some getting use to making a big breakfast again." She smiled as she served breakfast up to the girls.

"Thanks mom." Launch started to dig in.

"Thanks Aunt Lil." Bulma reached for the ketchup for her eggs.

"No problem girls." She sat down with them and started to eat. "Listen, I have to run some places and I'll be gone all day. Launch why don't you help Bulma get settled in and maybe go shopping or something."

"Ok mom."

After breakfast, Lilly left and Bulma and Launch unpacked Bulma's bags. Bulma went to lift up her last bag when something fell out. Bulma picked it up and remembered. "Hey Launch?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know where West Court Dr. is?"

"Yeah why?"

"On my way here last night I ran into an old lady and helped her, she ran off leaving her wallet and I want to return it to her."

"Oh." Launch came out of the closet, "Well, you'll have to wait till tonight."

"Why?"

Launch got a cocky grin, "That's Tarble's house."

"What!"

"Yeah, don't worry. I can take it back for you if you want."

Bulma sat down and shook her head yes, "Thank you."

"No problem now let's go get something to eat."

Bulma stood up and followed Launch out of the room. "Is that all you think of? Man you sound like Goku."

A month had come and gone and Bulma was feeling like her old self again, she missed her friends but wasn't ready to face life back home yet. She was introduced to Launch's new boyfriend Tien and the three of them got along great. Launch had found a job and was gone most of the day, leaving Bulma at the house by herself, something she didn't mind. One Saturday Bulma woke up feeling horrible. She couldn't keep down her breakfast. She just figured she caught something. But after a period of time and Launch nagging her, she went to the doctor...

"Nice to meet you Bulma, I'm Dr. Grove. Now how may I help you?"

Bulma fidgeted on the examine table. "Well...umm...my cousin seems to think that I might be....ummm..."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Well lets find out."

Bulma left the doctors office not knowing anything. After she got home she settled down and was on the phone with 18, she was seeing how life was going and told 18 that she missed all of them. Her call waiting was going off. "Hey 18 hold on a sec. I got another call."  
"Ok."

Bulma pushed the call waiting button, "Hello"

"Ms. Briefs?"

"Yes." "Ok." "Hmmm" "Thank you." Bulma shook her head and went back to 18, "Still there?"

"Yeah, is everything ok?"

"No, I'm pregnant."


	15. Phone Calls

Chapter 15: Phone Calls

"What! HOW!"

"18, calm down. You know how. It's just something I'm going to have to get use to."

"Your not getting rid of it?"

"HELL NO! It's my child. Even if I'm not with it's father I still need to care for it."

"Ok. Well I'm here for ya...ok?"

"I know."

"So, anyways when are you coming back?"

Bulma got up and went to the kitchen. "Well the doctor says I'm almost 1 and a half along, so I will probably come home sometime before I'm due."

"Ok. Well I want to be in the delivery room!"

"I know, I know." Bulma grabbed some ice cream and a spoon and went back to the living room.

"So how are you going to tell your parents?"

"I'm not sure yet, I think I'll tackle telling Aunt Lilly and Launch first."

"Ok. Well I wish ya good luck. I miss ya bunches but I have to go. Work calls."

Bulma sat up, "Your working!"

"Yeah shocking isn't it? Love ya B."

"Love ya too 18, have fun."

"I will bye."

"Bye." Bulma closed her phone, right when she was sitting down, it started going off. _Vegeta_ "Well let's just see." "Hello?"

"Bulma?"

"Yes."

"Thank God I finally got you. I want to talk about what happened."  
Taking a bite of ice cream, "Well I don't."

"Please."

Bulma bit her spoon and looked at the clock. "Two minutes."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for what happened I had been wanting to tell you for sometime but didn't know how. But I didn't know when."

"So you thought after fucking me that would be the best?"

"Your words are cold Bulma. I'm sorry for that too. I do care and love you. Can't you see it? Can't you feel it. I know you do."

Bulma put down her ice cream and spoon and put her hand on her heart. She could feel the pull to Vegeta. "I don't know what your talking about. For all I know, your just some creepy old vampire that has been stalking me."

"But I haven't!" Vegeta was losing control of his temper.

"Then explain that painting."

"Fine! Remember the night we met and I told you we met before. That's what I meant. She was Princess Bulma, my first love."

"LOOK HERE MISTER! I'm not her! Enjoy the rest of eternity alone!" Bulma hung up her phone and started to cry. _'Great pregnancy and now more crying, just great!'_

On Vegeta's end. "That BITCH!" Vegeta throw his phone nearly hitting the painting he held so dear. "Calm down." Vegeta sat down and took control again. "My temper isn't going to win her back. You'll think of a way Vegeta. Just give it time. She wouldn't have gone on the defense so fast if she didn't feel anything." Vegeta sat back and looked up at the ceiling.

Telling her aunt and cousin was the easy part. They were actually excited, surprisingly for Launch who knew who the father was. Next came the hard part, her parents. The next morning Bulma got up early to call her parents. Two rings... "Briefs residence, Bunny speaking."

"Hi mama."

"Oh, sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm good, yourself?"

"Good, miss the heck out of you."

"I miss you too mom. Listen the reason I called was I have something major to tell you and dad."

"Really, well let me page him. Lately he has been in a foul mood, maybe this will brighten his day."

"I doubt it." Bulma mumbled.

Her mom paged her father and soon they were all on the phone. "Hello dear, when are you planning on coming home?"

"I was thinking in 6 months dad. I'm really enjoying myself and I'm helping Aunt Lilly a lot."

"Well that's ok. Now what's the news?"

"Ok...well...I'm...pregnant." Bulma cringed after a few moments of silence "Mom...dad?"

"We are here sweetheart, congratulations!" her mom put in.

"Thanks mom. Dad?"

"I hope you know what your getting into."

"I do dad. Don't worry."

"Ok. Well I got to go." Bulma heard a click and suddenly she wanted to cry again.

"Sweetheart don't worry he'll come around. He loves babies. Just like me." Bulma drowned out her mom who was going on about how excited she was that she was going to be a grandma.

"Hey mom I got to go. I'll talk to you soon. Love ya."

"Love you too Bulma."

Bulma got off the phone with her mom and saw that was still dark out. _'The sun should be coming up.'_ Bulma looked out the window and saw that it was over casted. She sat back down on the couch _'Well now to tell the father.'_ Bulma looked down at her phone, but decided she wasn't ready for that yet.

Time came and went Bulma was now seven months along and was happier than ever. She was getting ready to head home. Launch and Aunt Lilly decided to have a going away dinner for Bulma at one of the nicest restaurants in town. They put on their best and headed out...

That same night Tarble was taking Grey and his grandmother out to dinner for the grieving loss of his mother. The restaurant the chose was one of their favorites. While Grey got their daughter settled down, Tarble went up to the bar to get something to drink. He looked around while the bartender got his drink. A flash of blue caught his eye. As he watched he saw how familiar this woman looked, then it dawned on him _Bulma_. After he got his drink he headed back to the table and noticed that she was pregnant. He had a confused/stupid look on his face. "Earth to Tarble! Where is our waiter you little fucker."

"Wittle Fucker!"

"Grandma!"

"Sorry dear." Turning back to Tarble. "What's your deal."

Tarble shook his head and looked at the women. "I'll be right back I need to make a phone call."

Grey looked concerned at her husband. "Dear?"  
"Don't worry I just got to tell Vegeta something."

"Vegeta?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Tarble set his drink down and walked outside to call his brother.

After Tarble left, his grandmother looked around to see what caused him to lose it. Then she saw her. _'That's the same girl I saw a few months ago.'_ She saw who she was with. _'With Tarble's ex?'_ Then Bulma stood up and she caught sight of Bulma's belly. _'That's why.'_ she grinned (A.N. Like Vegeta's grin)


	16. Baby Time

Chapter 16: Baby time

The next morning Bulma hopped the first flight out to go home. Starring out of the window after take off and rubbing her belly, _'Well kiddo time to face life again.'_ After a long flight Bulma landed at the airport. There waiting for her was her parents, 18 and Krillin, whom she missed their wedding because they decided to elope, and Goku and Chi-Chi. There was one more but she didn't see him. Bulma's worries disappeared when she saw all her loved ones there. "Mom! Dad!" Bulma ran/waddled up to them and hugged them. "I've missed you all so much." Bulma pulled back and turned to her friends. Wiping her eyes. "I've missed you guys too." She went up and hugged them all.

After 18 gave her a hug, "Now don't start that shit. Your having a baby soon you should be happy."

"I am. Just glad to be back." Goku and Krillin helped Dr. Briefs grab her bags and they walked to the cars. "So, is my stuff still at the apartment?" Bulma said as she walked with 18 and Chi-Chi.

18's smile disappeared and she frowned over her shoulder at Bulma's mom. "Well, they were until _your_ mother found out you're pregnant and she moved your stuff back to their house."

"Oh."

She looked down and saw Chi-Chi grab her hand. "Yeah and I helped design the baby's room." Bulma looked up and smiled.

It took a few days to get settled back into the house she hadn't lived in since she graduated from high school. "My God mom! Ya think you bought enough cloths!" Bulma walked into the baby's closet and was in complete shock. Walking in, "I mean, my God mom, I don't even know what the baby is."

Her mom looked up from the dresser she was putting socks in. "I thought you knew, but was keeping it a secret."

"Ya, I'm keeping a secret from myself too. I don't know." Bulma went and sat down on the rocking chair.

"I'm sorry honey. I guess I got carried away. I went shopping the afternoon you told me." She put on her sweet smile. "Come on let's get something to eat." She grabbed Bulma's hand, helped her up and left the room.

Meanwhile....

Vegeta didn't know how to take it. Ever since his phone call from Tarble he was puzzled. _'Is it mine?' 'Should I go to her?'_ Question after question ran through his head making him crazy and angry. He saw her the night she returned. She looked so beautiful, just as before, but more so now. He just had to have her back. No matter if the child was his or not...

_'Any day now.'_ Bulma thought as she tapped her fingers on the top of her belly. It became a little game between her and the baby. She tap, it would kick, but now the baby was so big it wasn't that fun when it kicked. She had been sitting in the same spot for three hours, looking out the window in the baby's room into the early evening sky. The wind was high, Bulma opened the window and just let the wind blow her hair around, closing her eyes all she could think of was Vegeta. Her phone started to go off she looked down and sure enough it said _Vegeta_. Just when she was about to hit the ignore button she changed her mind and hit the talk button. "What do you want Vegeta!"

"Bulma, please."

"No, Vegeta! We are done we've been done for a while now! I've moved on with my life. I suggest you do the same."  
"Move on, by that you mean get pregnant?" His voice was hard and cold, with no emotion in it.

Bulma froze she nearly dropped the phone, "How...how...how did you know I was p...pr...pregnant?"

"Please, woman! I'm not an idiot! I have my ways. Did it ever dawn on you while you were in Oradea that my brother might have seen you!"

Bulma was on the edge of crying, "Vegeta..." she stopped what she was saying and looked down, her water broke. "Oh God!"

Vegeta snapped out of his angrier and was about to ask her what was wrong when the line went dead.

Bulma dropped her phone, "MAMA! DADDY!"

Her mom was the first into the room. "Oh God. ROBERT!" Her dad came in.

"Mama...did my water break?"

Her mom ran to her side shaking her head yes. "Yes, sweetie. Let's get you to the hospital." Turning to her half asleep husband, "Robert go get Bulma's bag. It should be ready to go."

"Ok." He yawned as he left the room.

Bulma's mom helped her up and started to lead her out of the room. "Wait mom. I need to call 18 and Chi-Chi." Her mom grabbed her phone and handed it to her. On the way to the hospital she called them and they met them there.

"Who will be in the delivery room with you?" The nurse looked up from her station.

Bulma who was in a wheelchair looked up and saw 18, Chi-Chi and her mom grab her shoulders. "All three of them."

"Ok and the father?"

Bulma got a sour look on her face. "Oh. I'm sorry." She came from behind her station and pushed Bulma into a delivery room. Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and her dad waited in the waiting room.

4 hours later (A.N. Which is pretty good for delivery, I was in with my son for 12 hours.) The guys could hear the scream of a baby down the hall. 18 and Chi-Chi came out all smiles. "It's a boy." They went and hugged their husbands and then Dr. Briefs. "Oh, and grandpa, you can go in and carry him to the nursery."

Dr. Briefs shook his head and headed back there. Walking into the room he saw his wife smiling down at their daughter and newborn grandson. "Look Trunks, its your grandpa." Bulma looked up and smiled at her dad.

A couple hours later everyone left, Bulma was in her postpartum room and Trunks was in there with her. She fell asleep when the brought her in, but she knew Trunks would be there. (A.N. Time frame: water broke at 5 pm. Trunks was born at 9 pm. It's now 11pm) She woke up and looked around she turned to Trunks' crib and saw a figure standing over him. "What are you doing here?!?"


	17. Happiness?

Chapter 17: Happiness?

"I thought I would come see my son." Vegeta looked back down at the sleeping infant.

"How did you get in?" Bulma went to stand up and moved quickly over to her son.

"The nurses let me in." running his finger over the baby's cheek. "He is a perfect mix of the both of us."

Bulma's temper was rising. "What makes you think he is yours?" Suddenly Trunks stirred and Bulma moved quickly to pick him and and moved back to the bed to feed him.

"Because I did the math." Vegeta moved closer to them. "Because I see me in him." He took another step closer. "And because I love you."

Bulma looked up from Trunks with confusion in her eyes. "What?"

Vegeta moved closer and took her free hand. "I love you Bulma. I've loved you since the first time I saw you in my club. I know your not the princess from the past, your different, more exciting, fun and...sexy." With the last word he looked right in her eyes. Bulma saw nothing being hidden or masked. "I can't change what I have told you, but I hope you will grow to understand and maybe someday, you and our son will join me."

Bulma didn't know what to say. Vegeta got up and moved to the window, opened it and put one foot on the ledge. Right before he was about to leave he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Bulma holding Trunks in one arm and grabbing him with the other. "Well I guess nights aren't that bad and I guess I could get use to seeing you as you are and flying out my windows." She moved back and sat down on the bed, she patted the bed signaling for Vegeta to sit. He did. Bulma shifted a now awake Trunks and smiled. "Trunks, I would like to introduce you to your dad." Bulma looked up at Vegeta and smiled and handed Trunks to Vegeta. After a while Trunks fell asleep in his dad's arms, Vegeta returned him to his crib, looked at Bulma, who was asleep. He was about to leave when he felt the soft hand again. "How are we going to get this to work with you flying out the window all the time?"

Faster than Bulma could see Vegeta turned around grabbed her, pushed her close to him and did something he had been waiting for, for 9 months. He leaned in with a deep passionate loved filled kiss.

The End?

* * *

A.N. I would like to thank everyone that commented this story, it really helped me move along with it. Now I need your help in deciding. My head is screaming sequel right now. Do you think I should do a sequel or leave it as it is? Thank again everyone! ^_^


	18. AN Wanted By Darkness 2

Hey everyone! So I decided that I'm going to write part two to this story! I know, awesome! I'm not sure when I'm going to start, but I thought it through and an epilogue wouldn't be enough for what I have planned. Thanks again for all the wonderful comments. ^_^


End file.
